Engagement
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: CHAP 6 UPDATE!"Kecuali apa, ahjumma?"."Kecuali kau gugurkan bayi itu dulu, Key.."
1. Chapter 1

Title : Engagement

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior and SHINee belong to SMent, ELFs, Shawols, and GOD ^^ and the story belongs to me.. :D

Author : Iino Sayuri / Celi Sayuri

Warning : Genderswitch, don't like don't read.. super uabal and if you don't like it, I suggest you to click the 'back' button.

* * *

><p>Annyeong! Fict keduaku.. :D akhirnya chappie 1 selesai dengan peluh dimana-mana karena kepanasan.. *nggak nyambung! Kkk ~ entahlah, kenapa aku jadi pengen bikin yang SHINee dan Super Junior main bareng dalam satu fict.. :p<p>

Disini, Key, Kibum, Taemin, Hyukkie, Leeteuk jadi cewe.. :D sedangkan, pacar dan suami2 mereka tetap cowok.. :D

Entahlah dengan story ini.. Aku harap banyak yang review.. dan ada vote dibawah.. dibaca yaa.. ^^v hehehe..

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Ne, kenalkan, Minho. Calon tunanganmu, Kim Kibum atau Key." kata Choi Siwon pada putranya, Choi Minho diikuti seorang yeoja mungil berwajah muram. Minho melihatnya dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.<p>

"Pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Bersiaplah, Minho-ah.." lanjut Choi Kibum, eomma Minho dengan wajah sedikit sedih. Kibum menggandeng Key masuk kekamar tamu, meninggalkan Minho yang masih terpaku kaget dan Siwon yang menatap keluar jendela ruang kerjanya.

"Aniyo, Appa.. Aku nggak mau.." kata Minho tegas, membuat Siwon berpaling dan menatap mata Minho tajam. "Nggak ada kata 'aniyo', Choi Minho. Mau nggak mau, bulan depan kamu tetap bertunangan." putus Siwon tegas dengan nada yang jelas tak bisa dibantah Minho ataupun Kibum, istrinya sendiri. Minho melangkah kekamarnya.

Minho duduk murung dikamarnya sambil menatap ponselnya. Diusapnya layar ponselnya yang menampilkan fotonya dengan sorang yeoja pendek yang manis.

CKLEK! Pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan lembut. Minho tahu itu siapa. Jelas itu adalah Choi Kibum, eomma-nya tersayang. "Chagi? Kau belum tidur?" tanya eomma-nya sambil mengelus rambut Minho. Minho beranjak meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Kibum.

"Aniyo, Eomma.." balas Minho sambil bermanja pada Kibum. Kibum hanya memeluknya maklum. "Mianhae, chagi.. Eomma nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. Jeongmal mianhae.." lanjut Kibum meminta maaf. Minho memeluk eomma-nya erat.

"Gwaenchana, Eomma.. Gimanapun, Appa nggak bisa dilawan, kan?" jawab Minho pasrah. "Heran, Eomma kok bisa cocok sama Appa.." lanjut Minho sambil tertawa, menyebabkan Kibum mencubit pipi Minho keras.

"Aduuuh ~ Sakit, Eomma.. Iya.. Iya.. Mian.." pinta Minho memelas pada Kibum. Hanya pada Choi Kibum saja seorang Choi Minho bisa bersikap manja begini. Kibum mendesah sebentar, lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu. "Nite, chagi.. Eomma mau tidur ya.. Jangan tidur terlalu malam.. Saranghae.."

"Ne, Eomma.. Nado saranghae.." jawab Minho sambil tersenyum. Setidaknya dengan bermanja pada eomma-nya, beban pikirannya sudah sedikit berkurang malam ini.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Minho-ah, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Taemin sambil mengusap pipi Minho pelan. Minho yang sejak tadi melamun tersentak kaget. Diusapnya tangan yeoja itu lembut. "Ne, gwaenchana, Taemin.." katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Taemin tersenyum manis.

"Ne, Minho-ah.. Kau kelihatan muram belakangan ini.. Makan es krim saja, yuk? Kutraktir, deh!" ajak Taemin semangat. Senyum Minho makin lebar. Beruntung juga punya kekasih seceria ini.. Yang sebenarnya sangat bertolak belakang dari Minho yang _cool_ dan terkesan seorang _Ice Prince_.

"Kajja, Taemin.. Aniyo, aku yang traktir.. Bagaimanapun, aku kan masih cukup gentle.." balas Minho sambil tertawa. Dirangkulnya Taemin, sedang Taemin hanya tertawa.

Samar-samar, sesuatu menarik perhatian Minho. Diseberang jalan sana, dilihatnya Kim Kibum -Key yang notabene adalah calon tunangannya sedang berjalan menggandeng seorang namja imut. Diajaknya Taemin menyeberang jalan. Minho terlalu penasaran.

"Key? Kenapa disini?" tegur Minho terkejut. Yang ditegur juga tak kalah terkejut. "Minho-ah?" tanya Key nyaris berteriak. "Sedang apa disini?" tanya Minho sambil setengah melirik namja imut disamping Key. Key terdiam.

"A-Ano, Minho-ah.. Bisa kita bicara berdua saja?" tanya Key gugup. Ditariknya Minho menjauh dari Taemin. "Maaf, nona.. Aku pinjam temanmu sebentar.." katanya lalu menyeret Minho ke sebuah belokan. Minho kebingungan saat Key hanya menunduk.

"Gwaenchana, Key?" tanyanya bingung. Key makin menunduk, namun tiba-tiba berseru. "Mianhae, Minho-ah! Kurasa aku tak bisa bertunangan denganmu! Aku sudah punya seorang namjachingu!" kata Key sambil menatap mata Minho dalam. Minho melongo. Setelah beberapa saat, Minho mulai tertawa pelan.

"Hehehe ~" tawa pelan Minho terdengar telinga Key. Key menatapnya dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya. "Apa yang lucu, Minho-ah?"" tanya Key yang mulai khawatir Minho gila karena tidak jadi bertunangan dengannya. Kalau Minho jadi gila, siapa yang mau menanggung akibatnya?

Tawa Minho makin keras. "Hahahaha! Ternyata kita sehati, Key! Jelas aku juga sebenarnya tak mau bertunangan! Kau lihat yeoja cantik dan imut disana?" Minho mendesah sambil melirik Taemin yang resah menunggunya. Key mengikuti arah pandang Minho. "Yeojachingu-ku. Taetem-ku. Aku amat mencintainya.." lanjut Minho sambil tersenyum lembut. Key tersenyum manis dan menepuk pundak Minho.

"Ne, dia memang cantik. Kau juga lihat namja tegap itu? Namjachingu-ku.. Sama denganmu, aku juga amat mencintainya, Minho-ah.." kata Key sambil berjalan kearah namjachingu-nya yang bernama Lee Jinki atau Onew. Minho mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kita harus memikirkan cara supaya Siwon-ahjussi tidak jadi menjodohkan kita." Kata Key. Minho sependapat. "Ne, nanti saja kita pikirkan. Sekarang kita pikirkan dulu namjachingu dan yeojachingu kita." Balas Minho sembari tertawa lepas. Melihatnya, Key ikut tertawa. Mereka melangkah keluar dari jalan, menemui Taemin dan Onew yang asyik mengutak-atik ponsel masing-masing.

"Minho-ah, kau sudah selesai? Aku harus pulang, oppa.. Aku masih ada PR.." kata Taemin begitu Minho berjalan bersama Key. Minho mendesah pelan. Dia maklum saja, Taemin kan memang masih SMA kelas 3.

"Ne, Taeminnie.. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang.. Annyeong hassimnikka, Key.." kata Minho sambil merangkul Taemin menjauhi Key dan Onew.

"Ne, ayo kita juga pulang, Onew.. Annyeong, Minho." balas Key sambil memeluk Onew. Setelah sedikit menjauh dari Key dan Onew, Taemin mendongak menatap Minho yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Oppa, tadi itu siapa? Temanmu?" tanya Taemin . Minho tersenyum lembut padanya lalu mendesah. "Dia itu sebenarnya calon tunanganku." Jawab Minho yang memang selalu jujur pada Taemin. Taemin melongo sebentar, kemudian menunduk dalam.

"Be-benarkah, oppa?" tanyanya masih dengan menunduk. Minho yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Taemin lembut. Diciumnya puncak kepala Taemin. "Gwaenchana, Taetem.. Saranghaeyo.. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu.." kata Minho, mempererat pelukannya. Di sisi lain, Taemin sudah mulai terisak pelan.

"Ssshh ~ Tenanglah, chagiya.. Aku tetap mempertahankanmu.. Aku sudah bilang kan tadi, saranghaeyo, dan aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu.. Jeongmal saranghae.. Jebal, chagi.. Percaya padaku.." Minho memohon, sementara Taemin berusaha percaya dengan kata-kata kekasihnya.

.

Sementara, di sisi Onew dan Key ~

.

Key dan Onew tampak berjalan beriringan dengan penuh tawa. Sesekali Onew tertawa keras sementara Key hanya tersenyum, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Onew yang berusaha menahan rasa penasarannya mati-matian hanya bisa menunggu sampai Key selesai tertawa.

"Key-chagi.." panggil Onew pelan. Key menghentikan tawanya seketika. "Ne, Onew? Waeyo? Gwaenchana?" tanya Key, masih tersenyum manis. Onew membalas tersenyum, kemudian bertanya.

"Siapa tadi itu?" pertanyaan yang sederhana bagi Onew. Namun tidak bagi Key. Jantung Key seakan melompat ketika Onew menanyakan itu. Key menggamit lengan Onew.

"Ehm.. Anou, Onew.. Berjanjilah padaku dulu.." kata Key yang dibalas anggukan Onew. "Jangan marah dulu, ya? Ini hanya salah paham, kok." kata Key yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan oleh Onew. Key menarik nafas sejenak, memberanikan diri sekaligus mengumpulkan nyali. *apa bedanya?*

"Choi Minho itu calon tunanganku." Kata Key cepat. Onew yang memang responnya agak lambat hanya diam, berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum berteriak keras. "MWORAGO?"

"Onew, dengar dulu! Kan baru calon! Onew! Onew! Kau kan tahu aku cuma mencintaimu!" jerit seksi Key menggema dijalanan, berusaha membangunkan Onew yang sudah pingsan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mwo? Onew ngambek dan belum mau berbicara padamu sejak saat itu?" tanya Minho tak percaya sambil mengaduk _cappucinno_ yang tadi dipesannya. Padahal sudah lewat dua minggu sejak mereka bertemu waktu itu. Key mengangguk lemah sambil menunduk. "Huwweee ~ Bagaimana ini, Minho, Taemin?" seru Key masih menunduk. Taemin yang masih meminum susu pisangnya sibuk berpikir.

"Kenapa nggak dirayu aja, eonni?" tanya Taemin. Bibir Key makin mengerucut mendengar pertanyaan Taemin. "Onew itu nggak gampang dirayu, Taemin-ah.. Ngerayu Onew itu sama aja kayak ngerayu gajah supaya mau mencium macan.." ujar Key putus asa. Minho mengangguk.

"Baik, gini aja.. Aku akan pergi kerumah Onew dan menjelaskan ini semua. Key, Taemin, ikut aku.." putus Minho tegas sambil menyambar kunci mobilnya. Key dan Taemin mengangguk. Kalau disaat begini, memang Minho lebih mirip Appa-nya daripada Eomma-nya.

Tak sampai 15 menit, Mazda Miata yang mereka tumpangi sudah terparkir manis didepan rumah Onew. Key berulangkali menghela nafas menghadapi pertemuannya dengan Onew. Beruntung ada Taemin yang bisa menenangkan Key.

Key melangkah ke beranda depan Onew. Baru saja Key mau mengetuk pintunya, pintu sudah terbuka secara tiba-tiba, menampilkan Onew dengan wajah baru bangun tidurnya. Begitu dilihatnya Key didepan, Onew langsung manyun. "Mau apa kesini?" tanyanya dingin. Sebelum Key atau Taemin berkata apa-apa, Minho sudah maju kedepan Onew dan menatap namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu, membuat Onew harus mendongak menatapnya.

'Omona.. Tingginya..' batin Onew nggak penting. Sekarang Onew merasa seperti berhadapan dengan seekor jerapah. "Mian.. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku nggak mau bertunangan dengan Key." kata Minho lugas membuat Onew sedikit menganga.

"M-Mwo? Kukira kau yang memaksa bertunangan dengannya?" tanya Onew dengan polosnya, membuat Key menepuk dahinya sendiri, sedikit menyesal punya kekasih lemot seperti Onew. Minho menatapnya kaget. "Mwo? Siapa yang bilang?" tanya Minho sambil melirik Key tajam yang mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

Onew nyengir, "Ah, pendapatku sendiri.. Hehehe.. Jadi, apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanyanya sedikit dengan nada lebih ramah kali ini. Minho mendengus.

"Jelas untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa aku tak mencintai Key sama sekali. Dan aku membawa yeojachingu-ku." Kata Minho tajam sambil menarik lengan Taemin untuk membuktikan. "Ne, percayalah padaku, Lee Jinki.. Saranghae.." kata Key maju memohon sambil menggenggam tangan Onew erat. Onew menatap mereka berdua, kemudian mengangguk.

"Oke, aku percaya. Key, mianhae.. Saranghaeyo yeongwonhi.." kata Onew sambil memeluk Key. Key membalas pelukan Onew. Namun, dua detik kemudian, Key melepas pelukannya. Onew menatapnya bingung. "Nado saranghae, Lee Jinki. Tapi lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Kau bau!" kata Key dengan jujur.

DOENG!

"Ne, ne, chagi.. Aku mandiii ~" kata Onew kemudian masuk kedalam rumah, dan menyambar handuk. "Masuk saja.. Anggap saja rumah sendiri!" seru Onew lagi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Key masuk, duduk disofa dan mendesah tertahan.

"Bagaimana sekarang cara kita membatalkan pertunangan itu?" gumam Key sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Taemin duduk disebelahnya sembari mencomot sekotak susu pisang lagi dari tasnya.

"Obat tidur, mungkin? Racun sekalian..~" jawab Taemin asal membuat Minho sedikit melotot. Namun, Minho terdiam. Racun merupakan ide yang buruk. Tapi tidak dengan obat tidur, kan? Dengan cepat, Minho menyambar ponselnya. Tangannya tampak mencari-cari nama kontak seseorang.

Setelah ketemu, didekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya. "_Yeobseyo?_" tanya orang diseberang telepon. Wajah Minho berubah sumringah. "Ah, Hae! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" seru Minho senang, memberi tanda tanya besar dikepala Key, Taemin dan Onew yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hari ini Minho dan Taemin memperingati haru jadinya yang kedua. Dua tahun sudah mereka bersama. Dan Minho merencanakan pergi jalan-jalan bersama Taemin yang pastinya takkan disetujui oleh Siwon. Namun, Minho sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Sambil nyengir setan, Minho menatap botol kecil berisi cairan bening dalam genggamannya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas penjelasan Donghae waktu itu.

_-flashback-_

_Donghae menyerahkan bungkusan itu ketangan Minho. "Ini yang kau minta, Minho.. Terbuat dari bahan asli China dan sedikit tambahan. Gunakan sedikit saja, dan orang yang meminumnya akan tertidur seharian. Aku berani jamin!" jelas Donghae sambil merangkul Hyukkie, kekasihnya. Minho tersenyum senang. "Gomawo, Hae.. Oke, ini uangnya, jeongmal gomawoyo, sekali lagi." Balas Minho sambil beranjak pergi dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Donghae yang langsung disambut gembira oleh Donghae. Minho melenggang pergi sambil otaknya berpikir menyusun rencana._

_-flashback off-_

Minho mengendap-endap memasuki dapur rumahnya yang besar diikuti Key. Kenapa Key bisa ada dirumah Minho? Itu karena Kim Young Woon dan Kim Jung Soo, orangtua Key masih berada di China, menyelesaikan urusan bisnis mereka yang sedikit tertunda.

Mereka bersembunyi dibalik kulkas yang besar, membuat tubuh mereka tertutup sempurna oleh benda dingin tersebut. '_Ayo, datanglah dan cepat buatkan kopi untuk Appa.._" harap Minho cemas sambil sesekali melirik kearah pintu. Perlahan pintu dibuka. '_BINGO!_' batin Key yang ikut melirik dari samping kulkas. Maid bernama Jessica itu masuk sambil merapikan celemeknya, mulai mengaktifkan mesin kopi dan membuat kopi untuk Siwon. Setelah selesai memasukkan bubuk kopinya, Jessica meninggalkan dapur untuk menemui Kibum yang memanggilnya, sekalian menunggu kopi itu jadi. Setelah Jessica pergi, mesin itu sudah menghasilkan setengah gelas besar kopi panas yang mengepul. Secepat kilat, Key dan Minho keluar dari balik kulkas. Key menuangkan kopi itu ke cangkir, sementara Minho membuka tutup botol kecil itu. Setelah terbuka, Minho menuangkan isinya kedalam cangkir kopi Appa-nya. Minho dan Key tersenyum puas sambil keluar dari dapur.

Minho menemui Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang sarapan diruang makan sementara Key kembali kekamarnya. "Pagi, Eomma, Appa.." sapa Minho sambil mencomot sebuah apel. Siwon hanya melirik sejenak, kemudian mengangguk dan Kibum hanya tersenyum. Tak lama, Jessica datang sambil membawa secangkir kopi untuk Siwon. Minho tersenyum setan. *sejak kapan Minho ketularan Kyu jadi setan?*

'_Ayo, Appa-ku sayang.. Minumlah kopinya.. Enak kok rasanya.._' Minho berusaha mengirimkan pesan 'kau-sedang-haus' lewat tatapan matanya pada Siwon, dan BERHASIL! Siwon mereguk kopinya banyak-banyak. Beberapa menit kemudian, Siwon mulai menguap.

"Chagi, aku ngantuk.." kata Siwon manja pada Kibum. Kibum yang sedang membaca majalah menatapnya heran. "Ngantuk? Bukankah kau barusan mandi air dingin, Wonnie?" tanya Kibum sambil menangkup wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon mengangkat bahu, menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu Kibum. Mulai tertidur.

"Ssshh~ Wonnie chagi, ayo pindah kekamar saja.." ajak Kibum sambil memapah Siwon yang sudah separuh tertidur kekamar mereka, meninggalkan Minho yang tersenyum riang sambil meminum susunya.

Selesai sarapan, Minho menyambar kunci mobilnya, dan jaketnya, hendak pergi kencan dengan Taemin. Namun, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau masukkan dalam kopinya, Minho?"

=TBC=

* * *

><p>Huaaaaaaaaah~~~ *menghela nafas panjang<p>

Akhirnya selesai juga chappie 1.. Gimana readers? Mau dilanjutin ato selesai sampe sini aja? Untuk menjawab, silakan meng-klik tombol review, atau bisa menghubungiku lewat facebook **Celi Sayuri **kalo berminat menjawab..

Dan, sekarang, vote! ehhhm… Ceritaku yang 'How to Forget You' itu kan ada yang minta sekuel, tuh.. Mau nggak? Minta pendapatnya, yah.. Kalo banyak yang minta, aku bikinin.. Tapi, kalo dikit yang minta, yaa.. nggak aku bikin.. :p hehhee..

Yasudahlaaaaah, daripada ngomong terus, Celi sudahi sajaa.. :D Annyeong hassimnikka!

Aku mengharapkan review kalian, wahai readers.. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Engagement

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior and SHINee belong to SMent, ELFs, Shawols, and GOD ^^ and the story belongs to me.. :D

Author : Iino Sayuri / Celi Sayuri

Warning : Genderswitch, judul nggak terlalu sesuai sama cerita, and suck at summary. Don't like don't read, and click the 'back' bottom on the left.

* * *

><p>Annyeong, semuanyaaa ~ yakk, Celi dtg dengan chap 2! Haiss, sebelumnyaaa … aku bingung harus bilang apa, tapi ..<p>

AKU PENGEN NONTON KIMCHI! T.T hiks hiks hiks.. tapi sayangnya, jarak yang memisahkan Surabaya dengan Jakarta sungguh begitu jauuuuuuuh sekali.. jadi hanya bisa gigit jari dirumah sambil bikin fict.. seenggaknya meredakan kesedihan lah, walopun hanya sekelumit.. sama seperti di chap lalu, vote-nya masih berlaku, dan aku masih berharap banyak yang review..

Nah, yasudahlah, author nggak banyak ngomong, SILAKAN DINIKMATI!

HAPPY READING! ^^

.

.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau masukkan dalam kopinya, Minho?"<p>

Minho tersentak. Jantungnya seakan melompat mendengar pertanyaan itu. '_Masa itu Eomma?_' batin Minho bertanya. Ingin rasa penasarannya segera terjawab, Minho memutar tubuh perlahan ke arah suara. Mata Minho membulat sempurna begitu tahu siapa itu.

"Jongwoon! Jonghyun!" seru Minho sambil memeluk kedua adik kembarnya itu. "Harusnya kalian memanggilku 'hyung' tadi, pabbo!" lanjutnya sambil menjitak kepala Jongwoon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung. Yang dijitak hanya meringis. "Kok aku yang dijitak sih, hyung? Yang manggil tadi kan Jonghyun!" protesnya. Sebaliknya, Minho malah memeluk Jonghyun yang makin kekar, membuat Yesung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kapan kalian pulang, dongsaengdeul? Kenapa nggak memberitahu?" tanya Minho. "Baru tadi pagi, hyung.. Kami sengaja nggak memberitahu Appa dan Eomma karena-" ucapan Jonghyun terpotong teriakan histeris Kibum.

"Jongwoon! Jonghyun!" seru Kibum sambil menyongsong mereka berdua. Yesung dan Jonghyun segera memeluk Kibum manja. "Eomma ~ Jeongmal boggoshippo ~" rengek Yesung. Kibum mengusap kepala besar Yesung lembut. "Nado, chagi.. Nado boggoshippoyo.. My angels of voice!" kata Kibum sambil memeluk mereka lagi setelah melepas pelukannya sebentar tadi.

"Appa mana?" tanya Yesung penasaran, sekaligus kangen pada Siwon yang dianggapnya Appa paling tampan sedunia itu. Kibum tersenyum manis. "Entah kenapa Appa kalian mendadak ngantuk lagi pagi ini. Jadi ya, Eomma bawa kekamar.. Jangan dibangunkan ya? Tidurnya pulas sekali.." kata Kibum lembut pada Yesung yang mengangguk. Pandangan Kibum beralih pada Minho yang sejak tadi setia dengan kegiatannya iseng membuka-buka baju Jonghyun dibagian perutnya.

"Mau kemana, chagi? Tumben rapi?" tegur Kibum sambil menepuk pundak Minho. Minho spontan menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat angka di arlojinya. Jam sepuluh.

"OMONA! AKU TELAT! Aku pergi dulu, Eomma, Yesung, Hyun! Saranghae!" Minho berlari menuju garasi, lalu melarikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh ke jalanan, meninggalkan Kibum, Yesung dan Jonghyun yang kebingungan.

Yesung nyengir. "Minho-hyung nggak berubah ya, hyung? Masih saja suka mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' pada siapapun." Katanya pada kakak kembarnya, Jonghyun. Jonghyun hanya mengangguk sambil nyengir, kemudian mengambil kopernya.

Yesung yang lupa dimana meletakkan kopernya celingukan. "Nah lho, koperku mana?" gumamnya sambil matanya menelusuri tiap inchi ruangan. Matanya yang sipit sibuk mencari benda besar itu ketika bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata coklat terang milik salah satu maid di rumah itu.

Sejenak Yesung terpesona. Matanya melebar. Sangat pas dengan background lagu 'Hello' yang dinyanyikan Jonghyun dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Wookie," panggil Kibum lembut, namun cukup untuk membuat maid itu tersentak kaget. "Ne, Nyonya?" tanyanya. Kbum tersenyum sambil beranjak naik kelantai dua. "Tolong bawakan koper mereka,ya? Aku ke atas dulu.." Maid itu hanya membungkukkan badan tanda mengerti.

_'Jadi namanya Wookie?_' batin Yesung riang. Jonghyun menyanyi makin keras, membuat Yesung tak sadar mengucapkan kata 'hello' tanpa suara pada Wookie. Jonghyun menyudahi nyanyiannya, namun Yesung dan Wookie masih saja bertatapan, saling mengunci pandangan dalam pesona masing-masing. Jonghyun yang melihat mereka mulai risih sendiri. '_Tahu begini aku akan mengajak Jino ikut kesini._' Batinnya sebal.

.

Di tempat Minho dan Taemin

.

"Oppa! Kau lama sekali!" bibir Taemin mengerucut saat Minho membuka pintu mobilnya sambil nyengir merasa bersalah. "Ne, mian chagiya ~ Tadi duo angels of voice itu pulang nggak bilang-bilang.. Mian ya, chagii ~" rayu Minho. Tapi, mata Taemin keburu membulat saat mendengar nama 'angels of voice disebut'

"Jinjja, Oppa? Gimana kabar mereka? Baik-baik?" tanya Taemin semangat membuat Minho merengut. "Tadi kau bertemu denganku saja kau merengut. Giliranku menyebut mereka, kau yang gembira.." sahut Minho sedikit cemburu. Tahu Minho cemburu, Taemin cepat-cepat menggamit lengan Minho.

"Ne, Oppa.. Bagaimana kalau kutraktir es krim? Hitung-hitung, balasan karena membuatmu cemburu.." kata Taemin. Minho cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Aniyo! Aku yang akan mentraktirmu nanti, Taetem!" katanya membuat bibir Taemin makin mengerucut. "Lalu, kau mau apa sebagai balasan?" tanyanya. Minho tersenyum setan. "Cium." Seringai Minho makin lebar sementara Taemin mendadak pucat. "Yadong!" seru Taemin sambil menghempaskan Minho.

"Siapa yang yadong?" tanya suara halus. Minho dan Taemin spontan menoleh dan dilihatnya Key dan Onew berjalan berdua. "Ya! Sedang apa kau disini? Kukira tadi kau kekamar?" tanya Minho yang dibalas senyum setan Key.

"Aniyo! Bukan Key namanya kalau nggak bisa kabur dengan memanjat jendela.." jawab Key santai membuat Minho makin cengo. '_Memang kau dasar yeoja monyet.._' batin Minho.

"Oppa ~ Ayo, main ke Lotte.." rengek Taemin sambil menarik kerah baju Minho, membuat namja tinggi itu sedikit sesak. Mata Key berbinar. "Jadi mau ke Lotte? Ikut, dong!" jerit Key sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Minho. Membuat Minho jadi terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang dipaksa adik-adiknya. Barusan Onew mau ikutan, Minho langsung melepaskan tarikan Key dan Taemin pada bajunya dengan sedikit frustasi.

"Ne, ne! Ayo semuanya saja sekalian ikut! Masuk ke mobil!" kata Minho membuat Key dan Taemin menjadi dua orang pertama yang sudah ada dibangku belakang mobil Minho. Onew nyengir lalu bersama Minho masuk ke mobil.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Key-chagiii ~ Tungguin ~~" suara kelelahan seorang Lee Jinki terdengar. Langkahnya terseok-seok berusaha mengimbangi langkah sang kekasih, _the Almighty Key_. Keadaan Minho tak beda jauh. Hanya saja, jabatannya sebagai _the Flaming Charisma_ melarangnya untuk ikut bersikap seperti Onew. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Minho? Minho lebih memilih langsung duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak nggak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Onew masih berjalan, berusaha menyusul Key yang masih melenggang bersama Taemin.

"Keeeeeeey~" panggil Onew untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik dan ikut duduk disebelah Minho. "Pabbo, sudah tahu Key jalannya cepat, masih dikejar!" Minho menegur Onew yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

Sementara, tanpa Minho dan Onew tahu, sejak tadi Taemin dan Key terjebak dalam pembicaraan yang rumit.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sebenarnya juga nggak mau bertunangan dengan Minho!" seru Key setengah membentak pada Taemin. Key sebal. Sudah berulangkali Key mengatakan bahwa dia nggak mencintai Minho SAMA SEKALI dan Taemin masih nggak percaya?

Taemin habis makan apa sih?

Pikiran Key melayang pada beberapa menit lalu.

.

_=flashback=_

_Key sedang berjalan berdua bersama Taemin ketika ponsel Key berbunyi menyanyikan lagu 'Ring Ding Dong'. Key cepat-cepat mengambil ponsel hitam itu dan mengangkat panggilan masuk._

_"Yeobseyo?"_

_"Yeobseyo, Key-chagi!" suara Kibum terdengar, membuat wajah Key dan Taemin yang kebetulan mendengarnya pucat seketika. Key menarik nafas sebelum membalas sapaan Kibum. "Nae, ahjumma?"_

_"Kau dimana, Key? Pulanglah, kita harus mengukur gaunmu, chagi.." kata Kibum. Key mendapati Taemin sudah menunduk dalam-dalam._

_"A-Ano, aku sedang bersama hobae-ku, ahjumma. Mwo? Gaun apa?" tanya Key sambil mengerutkan kening bingung. Kibum tertawa diseberang sana. "Tentu saja gaun pertunanganmu, chagi." Jawab Kibum santai. Tapi cukup untuk mengingatkan Taemin tentang pertunangan namjachingu-nya._

_Tes! Mata Taemin meneteskan airmatanya, membuat Key merangkulnya pelan. "A-Ano, ahjumma. Bisa kita bicarakan nanti saja? Aku sedang sibuk.." Key menutup panggilannya dan memeluk Taemin yang mulai menangis._

_=flashback off= _

.

Taemin masih menangis walaupun nggak bersuara. "Sudah kubilang, Tameminnie-chagi.. Aku nggak menyayangi Minho dan hanya mencintai Onew.. Kau ngerti, kan?" bujuk Key sambil mengelus rambut panjang Taemin. Tangisan Taemin terhenti, hanya menyisakan isakan kecil sekarang. Perlahan Taemin mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Benar kan, Key-eonni.. Eonni nggak mencintai Minho-oppa, kan?" tanya Taemin masih berusaha memastikan. Key memeluk Taemin. "Nae.. Eonni nggak mencintai Minho-oppa mu kok." Key tersenyum, lalu berbalik.

"Kajja, lebih baik sekarang kita balik. Aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana tampang Onew dan Minho setelah tadi kita tinggalin begitu aja." ajak Key riang. Tangannya menggamit tangan Taemin dan wajahnya memasang senyum geli, membuat Taemin mau tak mau juga tertawa. Dihapusnya jejak airmata diwajahnya.

"ONEW! MINHOOO!" jerit Key keras diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Taemin menutup telinga rapat-rapat. "EONNI, BERISIIIIK!" Taemin balas menjerit. Key dan Taemin nggak tahu kalau Onew dan Minho memandang cengo kearah mereka.

"Itu beneran yeojachingu-mu?" bisik Minho pada Onew yang disambut anggukan. "Dan itu yeojachingu-mu? Nggak nyangka.." Onew balas berbisik. Minho mengangguk. "Ne.." Onew nyengir. "Nggak nyangka kalau udah gabung bisa kayak gitu."

"Minho-oppa, Onew-oppa, pulang yuk?" ajak Taemin, tetap sambil menggandeng Key. Mereka mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke mobil. Key dan Taemin berjalan dibelakang mereka. Taemin menarik Key lebih dekat dan berbisik. "Eonni, jebal. Bagaimanapun caranya, tolong batalkan pertunanganmu dengan Minho-oppa. Aku akan bantu, bagaimanapun caranya. Jebal.." pinta Taemin memelas. Key tersenyum maklum. "Nae, aku janji aku akan memikirkan caranya nanti malam. Jangan khawatir, Taemin.. Kita harus berhasil, HWAITING!" Key terlalu semangat membuat Onew dan Minho menoleh lagi.

"Apanya yang 'hwaiting', chagiya?" tanya Onew bingung. Key menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aniyo, Onew.. Hehehe.." balas Key.

Tak berapa lama, Taemin dan Onew sudah diantarkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hanya tinggal Minho dan Key yang tersisa. Keduanya terdiam selama perjalanan, menimbulkan suasana canggung yang asing.

"Key," panggil Minho yang cukup mengangetkan Key. "Nae, Minho-ah?" tanya Key. Minho menghela nafasnya.

"Kira-kira, bagaimana kita membatalkan pertunangan kita? Pertunangannya tinggal minggu depan.." keluh Minho sambil setengah menumpukan setir pada lengan bawahnya. Key menggigit bibir, mengingat janjinya tadi pada Taemin. "Molla yo ~ Masa kita harus mengacaukan semua pesanan yang sudah dipesan Kibum-ahjumma?" usul Key, setengah bercanda. Minho tampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Bukan ide yang buruk, kurasa. Nanti saja kita pikirkan cara yang lebih baik. Untuk sekarang, lebih baik kita langsung tidur. Aku capek." keluh Minho sambil melajukan mobilnya masuk ke pekarangan Choi Mansion. Minho dan Key bergegas keluar dari mobil.

"Annyeonghaseo ~ Aku pulang.. Ya! Choi Jongwoon! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dua kalimat terakhir Minho ditujukan untuk Yesung yang bersembunyi disemak-semak depan mansion sambil memeluk Wookie. Minho menarik paksa kerah baju Yesung. "Apa yang kau lakukan, pabbo dongsaeng? Sampai Appa tahu, kau bakal mati, tahu!" tegur Minho keras pada dongsaeng berkepala besarnya. Yesung hanya nyengir merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Tadi kami sama-sama terpeleset dan-"

"Ada masalah?" tanya Key yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Minho melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Yesung sementara Key menenangkan Wookie yang sedikit shock. "Nae, ayo masuk, Wookie."

Kibum menanti di ruang tengah bersama Siwon yang sepertinya baru bangun dari 'hibernasi'nya hari ini. Siwon melipat tangannya ke dada sambil sesekali bergumam 'Ada apa denganku hari ini?'. Kibum mengelus-elus pundak Siwon dan Wookie dengan sigap mengambilkan segelas air untuk Siwon. Jonghyun masuk sambil bermain PSP dan segera duduk disamping Siwon.

"Key, coba lihat kekamarmu." suruh Siwon setelah itu menenggak bulat-bulat air dalam gelas. Key menurut dan pergi kekamar tamu. Mata Key membulat begitu masuk kekamarnya.

"Appa! Eomma!" jerit Key yang luar biasa keras menggema didalam kamar besar itu. Jungsoo, eomma Key, langsung memeluk Key lembut. "Jeongmal boggoshippo, chagiya.." kata Jungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Key. "Youngwoon? Tak mau memeluk putri kecilmu?" tawar Jungsoo. Key langsung berlari memeluk Appa-nya yang berwajah rakun. Setidaknya, begitu kata Jungsoo bila ditanya soal Youngwoon.

"Appa! Boggoshippo!" seru Key sambil memeluk Youngwoon erat-erat. Youngwoon balas memeluk putrinya. "Nado boggoshippo, chagi. Bagaimana kabarmu disini? Baik-baik saja, kan? Bersama Kibum-ahjumma dan Siwon-ahjussi?" tanyanya. Key mengangguk dalam pelukan Youngwoon.

"EHEM!" Jungsoo berdehem keras membuat Key dan Youngwoon melepaskan pelukannya. "Sepertinya kita harus beritahu dia, Youngwoon." kata Jungsoo. Youngwoon mengangguk.

"Chagi, pertunanganmu dilaksanakan sekitar dua minggu lagi, kan?" tanya Youngwoon. Key mengangguk. Instingnya menangkap sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan disini.

"Heechul-eonni, kau ingat eonni-mu, kan?" tanya Jungsoo. Key mengangguk lagi. "Tiga hari lagi, dia akan datang ke Seoul. Bagaimana kalau pesta pertunanganmu kita majukan jadi tiga hari lagi? Sekalian bertepatan dengan kedatangan Heechul dan suaminya, Hangeng. Bagaimana pendapatmu, chagi?" tanya Jungsoo sambil tersenyum, sementara Key membatu ditempat.

"MWORAGO?"

=TBC=

* * *

><p>Huweeeee! Mian kalo Key aku bikin ceria terus disiniiiii ~ Mian lagi kalo alurnya agak kecepetan.. ~ mian lagi untuk semua ketidaksempurnaan fict iniii ~ bagaimanapun, manusia kan nggak sempurna.. *apa hubungannya coba?<p>

.

bales review dulu deh..

.

Iid : hehehehe.. ini di chappie ini ada jawabannya, chingu.. ^^ ini juga udah lanjut kok, chingu.. minta reviewnya lagi ya, chinguu ~ ^^ lanjut lagi nggak nih enaknya? :D mohon pendapatnya, yaah ~ dibaca dong, kalo belum baca :P hehehe..

.

Kim TaeNa : eonni! :D ini yeppa tersayang-nya eonni udah muncul, jadi dongsaeng kembarnya jonghyun :D wkwkwk.. kayaknya terlalu maksa ya? ==' ah ya gapapa deh :D kkk ~ di fanfiction, segalanya mungkin..

Hehehehehe ~

Gimana, eonn? Lanjut lagi nggak nih enaknya? Mohon ripiuw-na lagiii ~ gomawoo ! *^^

.

Sana Uchimaki : hehehee.. gomawo atas pendapatnya, chingu ^^ ini udah ada chap 2 nya.. dibaca yaa? Gomawo ^^ tiap hari apdet? Ntar kalo udah liburan, author usahain deh, Sana-sshi.. ^^ iya sih kalo 2Min jarang ada.. yg banyak suju fict.. :p hehehe.. Ini aja idenya dapet waktu tidur2an dikamar.. Mian kalo nggak bagus ya, chingu..

Huweeee ~ Jeongmal gomawoyo buat readers yang sudah sudi meninggalkan jejak review di fict ini.. bila berkenan, Celi mau minta review lagi boleh? sama vote-nya masih berlaku.. soal sekuel itu ada yang mau minta nggak? Masih butuh banyak vote.. author lagi galau dan bimbang soalnya.. gomawo :)

.

.

A bucket of love,

Iino Sayuri_Celi Sayuri


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Engagement

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior and SHINee belong to SMent, ELFs, Shawols, and GOD ^^ and the story belongs to me.. :D

Author : Iino Sayuri / Celi Sayuri

Warning : Genderswitch, judul nggak terlalu sesuai sama cerita, and suck at summary. Don't like don't read, and click the 'back' bottom on the left. :) thank you..

Keterangan : semua uke jadi yeoja, smentara seme2 tetep namja :) Pairing : 2Min, dan banyak slight-nya..

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nae.. aku lagi nggak punya banyak kata untuk diucapkan di intro.. :) mian yah readers.. aku hanya berharap supaya readers semua menikmati chap 3nya.. hehe :) dan untuk Kindergarten series, ada masalah sama publishnya -_- jdi blm bisa.. hiks hiks TT^TT mian yah readers..

Happy Reading ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Heechul-eonni, kau ingat eonni-mu, kan?" tanya Jungsoo. Key mengangguk lagi. "Tiga hari lagi, dia akan datang ke Seoul. Bagaimana kalau pesta pertunanganmu kita majukan jadi tiga hari lagi? Sekalian bertepatan dengan kedatangan Heechul dan suaminya, Hangeng. Bagaimana pendapatmu, chagi?" tanya Jungsoo sambil tersenyum, sementara Key membatu ditempat.

"MWORAGO?" jerit Key keras mengagetkan Jungsoo dan Youngwoon. "Ya! Kim Kibum! Hentikan teriakanmu itu!" tegur Youngwoon sambil menjitak kepala Key. Key mengusap kepalanya.

"Ne, mian, Appa.." ujar Key lemas. Key beranjak berdiri. "Aku.. Mau memberitahu Minho-ah dulu.." kata Key seraya berlari keluar kamar. Jungsoo hanya memandang Key yang makin menjauh.

"Menurutmu dia senang, Youngwoon-ah?" tanya Jungsoo pada suaminya yang sekarang sedang menekuni ponselnya dengan serius. Youngwoon mengangkat bahunya.

"Molla yo, chagiya.. Kuharap Key bisa menerima pertunangan ini.." Youngwoon menutup _flip_ ponselnya, kemudian mendekati Jungsoo yang tengah tidur-tiduran. Ditindihnya kemudian diciumnya tengkuk Jungsoo pelan-pelan sambil sesekali digigitnya kecil membuat Jungsoo sedikit mendesah.

"Jungsoo.. Aku rindu padamu.." rayu Youngwoon sambil terus menciumi tengkuk Jungsoo dan mulai merembet ke bawah. Jungsoo mendesah lagi.

"Le-Lebih baik… Kau kunci.. aahhh.. pintunya dulu.. nghh.. Racoonie.." kata Jungsoo disela desahannya. Secepat kilat, Youngwoon mengunci pintu kamar mereka, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama Jungsoo yang sedikit tertunda. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar lupa kalau mereka sekarang bukan dirumah mereka sendiri. =.='

.

Sementara di ruang tengah

.

Siwon memperhatikan layar TV sementara Jonghyun asyik bermain PSP. Siwon melirik kearah Minho yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Choi Minho," panggil Siwon. Minho menelengkan kepalanya menghadap pada Siwon.

"Ne, Appa?" tanya Minho. Siwon mematikan TV. Minho sadar Siwon mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Diputarnya tubuhnya menghadap Siwon.

"Pertunanganmu… Kita majukan jadi tiga hari lagi." Kata Siwon tenang. "Sekalian, bertepatan dengan kedatangan eonni-nya Key." Lanjut Siwon lagi. Minho melongo.

"Mwo? Appa serius?" tanya Minho tak percaya. "Lho? Jadi hyung mau tunangan?" tanya Jonghyun sambil memalingkan muka dari PSP di tangannya. Matanya menatap Siwon seolah bertanya 'kenapa-aku-nggak-diberi-tahu?'.

"Nae.. Appa serius dan mau nggak mau kamu tetap tunangan tiga hari lagi." Kata Siwon, kemudian berlalu ke kamar mengikuti Kibum seolah tak ingin ada penolakan. Jonghyun hanya memandang punggung Siwon yang makin menjauh.

"Hyung? Beneran mau tunangan?" tanya Jonghyun akhirnya. Minho mengangguk lemas. "Lalu, gimana dengan Taeminnie? Hyung masih pacaran dengannya kan?" tanya Jonghyun memastikan. Minho mengangguk lagi.

Key menbanting dirinya di sofa disebelah Minho, mengagetkan Minho dan Jonghyun yang masih serius ngobrol.

"Whoa! Key-eonni.. Ngagetin aja!" tukas Jonghyun sebal. Key tidak menjawab, malah memanyunkan bibirnya, kemudian menatap Minho.

"Kau tahu? Pertunangan kita akan dimajukan jadi tiga hari lagi! Apa-apaan itu? Cuma karena Heechul-eonni mau datang! Aku nggak bisa terimaaa! Gimana dengan Onew? Gimana sama Taeminnie?" pekik Key sebal. Mata Jonghyun membulat kaget.

"Mwo? Jadi yeoja bermata kucing ini calon tunanganmu, hyung?" tanya Jonghyun kelewat jujur yang membuat mata Key berkilat marah.

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku bermata kucing? Kau sendiri apa, heh? Dasar manusia otot!" balas Key membuat Minho harus melerai mereka berdua. Tapi, sudah jelas usaha Minho sia-sia. Mestinya Minho ingat kalau sudah berdebat, Key pasti nggak akan mau berhenti sebelum menang, dan Jonghyun yang notabene namja cerewet. Minho makin pusing dibuatnya.

"Ya! Berhenti kalian! Ya! Kubilang berhenti!" seru Minho agak keras tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Key dan Jonghyun. Mereka masih asyik berdebat, membuat Minho terpaksa menggunakan cara terakhir.

BLETAK!

PLETAK!

"Aduuuh ~ Hyung, kenapa aku dijitak?" protes Jonghyun. Minho hanya mendengus.

"Appo..~ Minho-ah.. Lihat saja nanti, pabbo namja!" pekik Key sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Minho. Minho memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kita bicarakan cara membatalkan pertunangan kita, Key-ah.." kata Minho sambil menatap mata Key. Jonghyun kaget.

"Mwo? Baru bertunangan kok sudah mau dibatalkan? Mana bisa begitu?" protes Jonghyun. Minho menepuk dahinya pelan. "Oh iya.. Anak babbo ini belum kuberi tahu.." gumamnya pelan. Key memberi tatapan 'biar-aku-saja-yang-memberitahunya' pada Minho. Key bergeser mendekat kearah Jonghyun.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku.. Sudah punya namjachingu sendiri.." sahut Key cepat. Jonghyun melongo.

"Dan.. Hyung.. Masih dengan Taeminnie?" tanya Jonghyun seraya menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Appa sudah tahu?" tanya Jonghyun setengah berbisik. Minho menggeleng lemah.

"Mana mau Appa mendengarkanku? Paling mentok juga dia hanya akan mendengarkan pendapat Yesung." Minho mengeluh sambil menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. Jonghyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yesung katamu?" tanya Key. Minho mengangguk lemah. Key tersenyum setan.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"MWO?" Yesung terpekik keras saat Key memintanya membantu membatalkan pertunangan Minho dan Key. Yesung menatap Minho bingung.

"Waeyo, hyung? Bukankah hyung harusnya senang bisa bertunangan? Apalagi dengan noona secantik Keybum-noona?" bisik Yesung. Minho menjitak kepala besar dongsaengnya sebal. Jonghyun ikutan menggatak kepala Yesung tanpa alasan.

"Aniyo! Aku masih punya Taemin, tahu!" balas Minho sengit. Yesung membelalakkan mata sipitnya. "Mwo? Taemin? Taemin yang itu?" tanya Yesung tak percaya. Minho memutar bola matanya sambil bergumam 'hmm'.

Key mulai bosan melihat ke-babbo-an Yesung. Ditariknya Yesung mendekat. "Kalau kau mau membantu kami, aku ada hadiah untukmu.." bisik Key sambil menyipitkan mata kucingnya serius. Yesung, yang memang suka mendengar kata 'hadiah' langsung bereaksi.

"Nae? Jeongmal? Hadiah apa, noona?" tanya Yesung semangat. Key mendengus geli. "Aku akan mendekatkanmu pada Wookie.." balas Key sambil tetap berbisik. Yesung membelalakkan matanya lagi. Senang.

"Baik! Baik! Aku mau!" seru Yesung penuh ke-babbo-an membuat Key tersenyum setan. '_Jarang-jarang ada namja sepolos dan se-babbo ini.._' batinnya senang. "Nah! Sekarang! Kalian semua! Jangan sampai Siwon-ahjussi dan Kibum-ahjumma mengetahui ini semua. Arra?" tanya Key memastikan sambil memandang Jonghyun dan Yesung tepat di manik mata masing-masing. Jonghyun dan Yesung mengangguk semangat.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Noona, kau yakin harus begini?" tanya Yesung khawatir sambil melipat surat yang dibawanya. Taemin menatapnya galak. Key mengangguk kemudian menjitak kepala Yesung dengan sebal.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau nggak akan mau berkompromi dengan Siwon-ahjussi! Jadi ya, ini cara terakhir, pabbo!" sergah Key setengah memaki pada Yesung. Yesung menelan ludahnya kecut, mengingat dia sendiri yang tadi menolak mentah-mentah untuk bicara dengan Siwon mengenai pertunangan hyung-nya. Walaupun dia juga cukup tergiur dengan 'hadiah' yang ditawarkan Key.

"Sudahlah, oppa! Kau itu niat membantu atau nggak sih? Wookie-eonni, bantu aku dong.." ujar Taemin sambil mengangkut sebuah bangkai kelinci ke dalam kotak. Wookie dengan sigap membantu mengangkat bagian kepala mayat kelinci itu. "Eonni, eonni serius? Nggak malah mengundang bahaya nih?" tanya Taemin juga mulai tak yakin dengan apa yang direncanakan Key. Key hanya nyengir evil, kemudian mengangguk.

"Pastikan lagi! Mereka nggak kembali kan? Kau yakin kan mereka berempat pergi makan malam di luar?" perintah Key pada Minho. Minho tidak bergeming sambil tetap memainkan PSP Jonghyun.

"Nae, Key-ah.. Kapan aku berbohong padamu?" tanya Minho kalem dengan nada manja sambil tetap memainkan PSP Jonghyun. Onew manyun.

"Ya! Minho-ah, jangan memanggil Key-chagi ku seakan kau namjachingu-nya! Namjachingu-nya itu aku!" tegur Onew yang rupanya cemburu. Taemin hanya tersenyum sambil menutup kotak tempat bangkai kelinci itu berada sementara Wookie mengikat kotak itu dengan pita berwarna merah darah. Cukup cantik untuk sebuah kotak ancaman. :)

Key tersenyum gembira sambil mengangkat kotak itu. "Nae! Neomu kyeopta!" dibelainya kotak itu lembut, lalu menyelipkan surat yang sudah ditulis Yesung ke antara pitanya. '_Kita lihat setelah ini. Apa kalian mau membatalkan pertunangan kami, ahjumma, ahjussi_.' pikir Key. Diambilnya kotak itu, lalu dibawanya kekamarnya. Disimpan dulu sebelum 'diberikan'. Wookie sendiri mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yesung yang menatapnya dengan wajah merona. Sepertinya Yesung nggak butuh bantuan Key dalam hal mendapatkan hati Wookie. XD

Key berpaling kearah ruang tamu tempat tadi mereka mempersiapkan rencana busuk mereka. Minho masih asyik main PSP sambil tiduran di paha Taemin. Taemin sendiri sekarang sedang menyeruput susu pisangnya sambil memperhatikan Minho main PSP. Jonghyun tidur di sofa sejak tadi. Yesung sedang berusaha merayu Wookie dan yang dirayu hanya bisa memerah padam.

_Bounce to you, bounce to you,_

_nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol_

_Break it down to you, down to you,…_

.

Taemin cepat-cepat menyambar ponselnya di tas. Matanya membulat. "Omo! Ini Sungmin-eonni! Aku harus pulang! Sudah jam tujuh.. Annyeong, yeorobeun.." kata Taemin cepat sambil membereskan tasnya. Minho bangkit berdiri.

"Biar kuantar, Taeminnie.." kata Minho sambil menyambar kunci mobil. "Aku antar Taemin dulu.." pamit Minho. "Nggak akan lama kok.." tambah Minho sebelum menutup pintu. Key hanya mengangguk. Onew menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Key sedangkan Yesung dan Jonghyun masih asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Suara mobil Minho makin menghilang seiring perginya Minho. Hanya tinggal Key—selain Yesung dan Wookie yang masih terjaga disana. Onew sendiri sudah tertidur di bahu Key. Sepertinya kecapekan. Maklum saja, sehabis kerja Onew langsung mengebut ke rumah Minho. Key tersenyum sambil membelai wajah Onew yang manis.

"Saranghae, Jinki.." gumamnya pelan kemudian memindahkan kepala Onew ke pangkuannya dengan perlahan dan kemudian mencium bibir Onew.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Gomawo oppa sudah mengantarku.." kata Taemin sambil tersenyum manis. Minho mengangguk sambil matanya tetap fokus menyetir. Hanya itu saja, lalu keduanya terdiam. Terperangkap dalam diam yang canggung.

Tak sadar, keduanya sudah sampai didepan rumah Taemin. Minho memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah Taemin, lalu keluar. Membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Taemin. Taemin yang mendapat perlakuan bagai putri hanya tersenyum, kemudian berjalan kearah pagar dan membukanya.

"Eomma dan Appa pergi berlibur seminggu.. Mungkin Sungmin-eonni sedang didalam bersama Kyu-oppa.." kata Taemin pada Minho dibelakangnya sambil melangkah ke pintu. Minho hanya mengikuti langkah Taemin.

"Masuklah dulu, oppa.." kata Taemin sambil berjalan masuk menuju dapur. Taemin menemukan catatan di pintu kulkasnya.

'_Taeminnie, eonni pergi makan malam dengan Kyu ya? ;) Jangan khawatir, masih banyak ramen di lemari. Kalau sedang malas masak ramen, pesan antar saja! :D Love, eonni-mu, Lee Sungmin :*_' Taemin tertawa kecil membaca catatan itu. Matanya mencari-cari gelas didapur. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Taemin secepat kilat meracik sesuatu untuk dihidangkan pada kekasihnya.

Sementara Minho di ruang tamu tengah duduk sambil menekuni ponselnya. Pikirannya melayang pada pertunangan itu. Bagaimana kalau memang tidak bisa dibatalkan?

Bagaimana dengan Onew?

Bagaimana dengan Key?

Dan yang lebih membuatnya bingung…

Bagaimana dengan Taemin?

"Oppa," panggil Taemin mengagetkan Minho. Minho sampai berjengit dibuatnya. Ditatapnya Taemin dengan tatapan sedikit horror selama sedetik, kemudian kembali normal. Taemin meletakkan jus jeruk racikannya di atas meja, kemudian duduk di sebelah Minho.

"Oppa.. Menurutmu usaha Key-eonni akan berhasil?" Taemin melirik Minho yang sekarang sedang menyeruput jus jeruknya santai sambil merangkul pundak Taemin. Minho mendesah.

"Molla yo, Taeminnie.. Kita lihat saja nanti.." kata Minho sambil menyurukkan wajahnya ke rambut Taemin, menghirup aroma segar yang menguar dari rambut Taemin dalam-dalam.

Taemin menarik wajah Minho mendekati wajahnya sendiri, kemudian mencium bibir Minho pelan. Minho sendiri membalas ciuman Taemin hanya satu-dua saja.

Awalnya memang hanya ciuman lembut penuh cinta saja yang ada. Tapi, sekarang Taemin mulai memperdalam intensitas ciumannya di bibir Minho. Tangannya meraup tubuh jangkung Minho makin erat. Taemin seperti enggan melepas bibirnya, seakan ingin memerangkap Minho dalam ciuman panas yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Minho sendiri mulai kewalahan menghadapi permainan bibir Taemin. Meskipun kedua lengannya mendekap Taemin makin erat.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan Taemin mulai merayap ke bawah, membuka kancing kemeja Minho yang paling atas. Baru tangan Taemin hendak membuka yang kedua, Minho refleks mendorong Taemin agak menjauh. Nafas Minho tersengal-sengal, sedikit _shock_ karena kelakuan Taemin barusan.

"Taemin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah gila ya?" bentak Minho seraya mengancingkan kancing atasnya lagi. Taemin menunduk. Bingung harus berkata apa.

Minho meledak. "KATAKAN PADAKU, TAEMIN! SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERSIKAP SEPERTI YEOJA MURAHAN SEPERTI INI? SEJAK KAPAN?" Tak bisa menahannya lebih lama, tangis Taemin meledak.

"Kau tahu oppa? Hiks.." Taemin berusaha bicara ditengah isaknya. "Mendengarmu yang bahkan ragu Key-eonni akan berhasil membatalkan pertunanganmu membuatku putus asa!" Taemin menghela nafas sejenak. "Kalau memang ini bisa membuat Siwon-ahjussi membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Key-eonni, aku rela, oppa! Aku rela! Kau tahu itu?" pekik Taemin sambil mulai membuka kancing seragamnya sendiri. Minho cepat-cepat menahan tangan Taemin, mencegah yeoja itu berbuat lebih.

Taemin terisak makin keras, sementara Minho mendekap Taemin erat, seerat yang dia bisa. "Taeminnie.. Minnie.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Mianhae tadi sudah membentakmu.." gumam Minho ditelinga Taemin. Namun, Taemin berusaha berontak.

"Lepaskan aku, oppa! Lepas, kataku! Lepas!" racau Taemin, kemudian menangis keras. "Tolong, oppa.. Aku mencintaimu.. Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu.." bisik Taemin pelan lalu menangis lagi. Minho memeluk Taemin melingkari tubuh mungil Taemin. Taemin masih menangis dalam dekapan sang _Ice Prince_ sementara Minho sendiri menyurukkan wajahnya ke bahu Taemin, berusaha menenangkan Taemin dengan bernyanyi kecil di telinga Taemin.

Usaha Minho berhasil. Tangis Taemin yang tadinya kencang lambat laun hanya tersisa isakan saja. Namun Minho masih mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. "Mianhae, Taemin-ah.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.." bibir Minho terus membisikkan kata-kata maafnya sementara kedua lengannya tetap mendekap Taemin erat.

**TBC**

Hoaaaah ~ akhirnya chap 3 selesai.. hmm.. apa aku bikin Taetem jadi OOC? Miaan, readers TT^TT ngga bermaksud gitu ~ suer deh ~ huhuhu hiks hiks ~

Dan apa aku bikin Key jadi galak? Ato malah kelewat galak? TT^TT huaaa ~ mianhae

Yah, aku mau bales review dulu :p

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Kim Taena** : hahaha ayo kita ribut bareng :D #digatak readers# ooo tidak bisa :p Segalanya mungkin di FFn.. :p trmasuk meng-kembar-kan Jongwoon dan Jonghyun :p anggep aja ni mereka lgi maen drama, eon XD kekeke ~

Hwee.. agak belibet ya? Mian yah eon :o ngga nyadar pas pembuatannya.. DX hiks hiks ~ soal Key akan menidurkan semua tamu undangan ato tidak,, silakan lihat di chap depan :p hehehe ~ :D ini juga udah panjang, eonn.. :D gimana? Puas ngga ama chap 3? Ato mala ngga puas ya? mian kalo chap 3 nya jga belibet eonn.. gomawo udah review eon :D review lagi yaa? ^^

.

**kaoririn** : nado annyeong! *emang ada?* XD lha? Kok jadi ngakak? O.o ngga cocok ya mereka? Yah, ngga apa dong XD sekali2 Yesung dipasangin kembar ma Jonghyun.. :p toh nama2 mereka nyaris sama.. :D Jongwoon dan Jonghyun XD tuh kan? Nyaris sama! #digatak rame2# Hehehe :p yg disini Key-nya aku bikin agak evil ya? O.o ngga apa kan? Nasib Taetem dan Onyu bisa dilihat di chap depan.. :D ehehe ~ gomawo udah review ^^ review lagi yaa ~

.

* * *

><p>Yah, akhir kata, bolehkah saya meminta sedikit review dari readers sekalian? ^_^ gomawo :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Engagement

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior and SHINee belong to SMent, ELFs, Shawols, and GOD ^^ and the story belongs to me.. :D

Author : Iino Sayuri / Celi Sayuri

Warning : Genderswitch, bisa menyebabkan konflik dalam hati.. :p Alur agak nggak aturan..

Keterangan : semua uke jadi yeoja, smentara seme2 tetep namja :) Pairing : 2Min, dan banyak slight-nya..

.

Hahaa! Aku datang lagi, chingudeul :D kekeke.. kembali dri hiatus yg cukup lama.. Huaaaahm *nguap2#mulut kemasukan lalat (keselek) aish! Abaikan :D anggap aja ff ini sbg awal untuk semua yg baru di FFn.. :D kita mulai awal yg baru lagi buat semuanya.. :D tapi, comeback resmi saya sebenarnya baru awal2 September nanti :p yah, anggep aja ini semacam teaser :D *plakplokbuaghduagh*

Ne! Daripada saya kebanyakan bacot ntar reader pada bosen, mnding langsung sajaa :D

Happy Reading and Enjoy! ^^

.

.

* * *

><p>"Lepaskan aku, oppa! Lepas, kataku! Lepas!" racau Taemin, kemudian menangis keras. "Tolong, oppa.. Aku mencintaimu.. Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu.." bisik Taemin pelan lalu menangis lagi. Minho memeluk Taemin melingkari tubuh mungil Taemin. Taemin masih menangis dalam dekapan sang <em>Ice Prince<em> sementara Minho sendiri menyurukkan wajahnya ke bahu Taemin, berusaha menenangkan Taemin dengan bernyanyi kecil di telinga Taemin.

Usaha Minho berhasil. Tangis Taemin yang tadinya kencang lambat laun hanya tersisa isakan saja. Namun Minho masih mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. "Mianhae, Taemin-ah.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.." bibir Minho terus membisikkan kata-kata maafnya sementara kedua lengannya tetap mendekap Taemin erat.

"Mianhae, Taemin.. Aku yang tak pernah mengertimu selama ini.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini.. Masih pantaskah aku memanggilmu 'chagiya' dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Aku benar-benar jahat.." gumam Minho lirih sambil tetap memeluk Taemin yang mulai terlelap di pelukannya.

Pelukan Minho mengerat seiring desah nafas Taemin yang mulai teratur. Ingin rasanya dalam posisi seperti ini untuk selamanya. Hanya ada dirinya dan Taemin.. Hanya berdua.. Dua manusia yang saling mencintai.. Tanpa adanya halangan bagi hubungan yang mereka jalin erat sejak dua tahun lalu..

Perlahan dan hati-hati, Minho meraup tubuh mungil kekasihnya dalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua rumahnya. Dibaringkannya Taemin dengan hati-hati seolah Taemin adalah boneka ringkih yang bisa hancur hanya dengan sedikit gerakan yang salah. Kemudian diselimutinya Taemin sampai sebatas leher, dan dielusnya pipi mulus Taemin dengan lembut.

'_Mianhae, Taeminnie.. Aku pulang dulu, chagi.. Mimpi indah.._' doa Minho dalam hati untuk Taemin, kemudian berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar Taemin. Dilihatnya mobil lain di depan rumah Taemin. Tepat di samping mobilnya. Minho menuruni tangga lambat-lambat.

"Ah! Ternyata benar ada Minho-ah!" sebuah suara _soft_ mengagetkan Minho yang masih berdiri dengan tampang capek. Minho menoleh. Dilihatnya Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur sambil tersenyum kecil. Dibelakangnya berdiri Kyuhyun, masih memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin.

"Ne, annyeong, noona.. Mian, aku baru mau pulang.. Hehehe.." Minho berusaha menyapa, walaupun dengan gaya agak kacau. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Mana Taeminnie? Sudah tidur ya? Mian ya merepotkanmu.." sahut Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum lembut. Minho menggeleng pelan. "Aniyo, noona.. Mana mungkin Taemin merepotkanku? Ne, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong.." kata Minho, kemudian beranjak keluar rumah. Sungmin melambai lembut pada Minho, kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Minho mengendarai mobilnya dengan kacau. Kemampuan menyetirnya mendadak menurun drastis. Seperti dua menit lalu. Nyaris ditabraknya _cone_ jalan yang jelas-jelas berwarna oranye mencolok di tengah gelapnya malam. Minho memukul dahinya sendiri dengan keras.

"Ayolah, Choi Minho! Setir yang benar! Paling nggak kau harus selamat sampai di rumah!" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha fokus pada jalanan yang lengang malam itu.

Pikirannya melayang lagi pada kejadian di rumah Taemin tadi. Tangisan Taemin yang benar-benar mengiris hati Minho. Semua kata-katanya yang menancap dalam di jantungnya. Semua ketakutan Taemin seolah menjadi virus yang merasuk dalam otak Minho.

Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Taemin benar?

Bagaimana kalau Key benar-benar mengalami kebuntuan otak sampai nggak bisa mencari cara yang cukup cerdas?

Bagaimana kalau…

CKIIIIIIT—

Minho tersadar dan langsung banting setir ke kiri. Mobilnya nyaris menabrak truk yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Mobil Minho naik ke trotoar dan nyaris menabrak pohon. Jarak antara mobil malang itu dengan pohon hanya tinggal satu senti. Minho menundukkan kepalanya putus asa.

"AAAAAAARRRGH!" Minho menjerit frustasi. Kali ini namja itu sudah nggak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Minho menumpukan kepalanya di setir. Ditumpahkannya sebanyak mungkin air matanya, berusaha mencari ketenangan dengan menangis sendirian.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Mian.. Mian, Taeminnie.. Maafkan aku.. Hiks.. Jebal.." tangis sang _Ice Prince_ sambil menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam dengan lunglai.

.

_-Sementara, di rumah Minho-_

.

Key melirik arlojinya lagi dengan sebal. "Dimana sih namja pabbo itu? Katanya cuma sebentar? Aku harus beralasan apalagi nih?" geramnya sambil melirik ruang keluarga tempat Siwon dan Kibum sedang mengobrol dengan Youngwoon dan Jungsoo. Key mendengus sebal.

"Awas saja anak itu! Kucincang kalau dia pulang nanti!" Key berbisik geram sambil meremas tangannya, kemudian masuk ke kamar dan bermaksud menelepon Onew. Tapi baru saja Key masuk ke kamarnya, pintu utama terbuka, menampilkan sosok Minho dengan mata merah dan penampilan acak-acakan.

Siwon menoleh kemudian berdiri sambil melotot kaget. "Choi Minho! Darimana saja kau ini, hah?" bentak Siwon pada Minho. Sementara Kibum ikut berdiri menahan lengan suaminya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Sudah, yeobo.. Sudah.. Tenanglah dulu.." bujuk Kibum sambil mengelus-elus dada bidang Siwon. "Sudah, tenanglah dulu.." kali ini Kibum memeluk Siwon dari belakang, sukses meredam emosi sang Appa. Sementara Youngwoon ikutan berdiri sambil menahan lengan Siwon, mencegahnya berbuat lebih lanjut.

"Sudahlah, Siwon-sshi. Kurasa putramu hanya lelah saja.. Biarkan Minho beristirahat.." tegur Jungsoo ikut menenangkan Siwon.

Minho mendesah berat sambil mengucek matanya. "Mianhaeyo, Appa.. Aku tahu aku nggak seharusnya kabur malam-malam begini.. Tapi aku lagi benar-benar butuh udara segar.. Mian, Appa.." kata Minho berbohong kemudian berlalu ke kamar Key meninggalkan Siwon yang masih merengut setengah bingung setengah marah. Minho mengetuk pintu kamar Key pelan. "Key-ah, ini aku.." panggil Minho lemas.

Key keluar dengan cepat dan segera menggeplak kepala Minho dengan sadis. "Anak bodoh! Katanya tadi cuma sebentar? Kau tahu tadi aku harus beralasan apa aja? Heh? Untung aja tadi sebelum Eomma dan Appa kembali Onew sudah pulang!" rentetan omelan Key langsung menghujani Minho. Sedangkan, yang diomeli hanya menunduk bingung.

"Key.. Aku.. Aku bener-bener jahat.. Aku nggak pernah memikirkan perasaannya.. Aku.. Sudah menyakiti perasaannya.. Aku.. Benar-benar namja jahat, Key-ah.." Minho terbata sementara airmatanya sudah mulai meluncur turun lagi. Key tertegun bingung. Omelan yang baru saja mau keluar lagi mendadak hilang entah kemana.

Key mendesah berat. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Minho?" tanya Key. Minho menunduk makin dalam. Nafasnya tercekat seiring makin banyak airmatanya yang tumpah. Minho jatuh berlutut di lantai.

"Aku… Bukan namjachingu yang baik untuknya.. Huks.. Aku benar-benar jahat.. Membiarkan Taemin sefrustasi itu dan aku bahkan tak menyadarinya.. Aku… Aku—" ucapan Minho terpotong ketika Minho merasa sepasang lengan melingkupi lehernya. Minho mendongak bingung. Dilihatnya sepasang mata kucing yang biasanya terlihat galak itu sekarang meredup seolah iba. Ne, Key memeluk Minho dengan lembut. Key menempelkan pelipisnya ke pelipis Minho.

"Eomma selalu melakukan ini kalau aku merasa sedih.. Kuharap itu juga berhasil padamu.." bisik Key sambil tetap memeluk Minho yang masih menangis. Setelah beberapa lama, Minho balas memeluk yeoja mungil itu erat. Seerat yang Minho bisa. Key tetap memeluknya, menenangkan namja tegap itu.

"Mianhamnida, Taeminnie.. Mianhae.." bisik Minho, seolah dirinya sedang memeluk Taemin. Key tidak membalas, hanya memeluk Minho lama sampai akhirnya Minho jatuh tertidur di pelukan Key. Key hanya merasa air matanya merebak melihat kondisi Minho yang benar-benar tidak karuan. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Minho dipenuhi jejak-jejak airmatanya sendiri. Mata Minho yang memerah dan bengkak menambah kesan lelah di wajah tampan Minho. Key menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, miris melihat Minho.

Key berusaha mengangkat Minho yang tertidur, masih dalam posisi memeluk Key. Key berusaha berdiri, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya malah oleng. Minho cukup berat buat yeoja mungil seukuran Key. "Uuuh ~ Anak ini berat sekali!" Key mendengus sebal, mengomel pada dirinya sendiri. Baru saja Key mau bangkit, Key merasakan lengannya ditahan seseorang. Key mendongak. Dilihatnya Yesung menatapnya dengan mata sipitnya.

"Biar aku aja, Key-noona.." kata Yesung sambil memapah Minho kekamarnya, diikuti Key di belakangnya. Key memandang Minho khawatir. '_Sepertinya memang nggak banyak yang bisa kulakukan.. Mianhamnida, Taemin-ah.._' batin Key sebelum berlalu ke kamarnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya memang persoalan ini hanya bisa dipasrahkan pada Tuhan.

_'Semoga Tuhan lagi baik dan mau mendengar doaku.._' harap Key sambil berlutut, menyatukan tangannya dan mulai berdoa.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Eonni!" Key menjerit melihat Heechul dan Hangeng didepan rumah keluarga Choi. Key berlari menghambur memeluk Heechul dan kemudian Hangeng di belakangnya. "_Ni hao_, oppa!" sambut Key riang sambil meninju perut Hangeng main-main. Hangeng hanya tertawa kecil melihat ulah Key yang kekanakan.

Key riang? Sepertinya tidak. Hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat riang menyambut hari pertunangannya. Tapi hatinya benar-benar mati-matian menolak perjodohan yang disiapkan Youngwoon dan Jungsoo sejak lama ini. Batin kecilnya menjerit menentang pertunangan ini mengingat Key masih amat mencintai Onew dan Minho masih memiliki Taemin.

"Ne, Hangeng-ah! Apa kabar?" suara Jungsoo cukup mengagetkan Key yang masih setengah melamun. Dilihatnya Jungsoo maju dan memeluk Heechul dan Hangeng bergantian sementara Youngwoon mengikuti Jungsoo dari belakang.

"Ne, eomma.. Kami baik-baik saja kok.. Eomma sendiri?" tanya Hangeng dengan bahasa Korea yang masih kacau dan belepotan. Jungsoo tertawa kecil. "Aku baik, Geng.. Kurasa kalian harus sering-sering ke Korea, Geng-ah.. Chullie! Bogoshippo, chagiya!" pekik Jungsoo sambil kembali memeluk Heechul.

"Ne, nado, eomma.. Kudengar hari ini Key bertunangan ya? Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya.." kata Heechul sambil tersenyum menatap Key. Bulu kuduk Key berdiri mendengar Heechul berbicara dengan nada semanis itu. Biasanya, dengan nada semanis itu, akan terjadi hal buruk.

"Key, ikut aku ke kamar.." perintah Heechul mutlak sambil menggeret kopernya dan jangan lupakan Key yang sekarang ikutan diseret Heechul.

"Aniyo, eonni! Lepaskan akuuuu!~" jerit Key pilu seraya berusaha melepaskan diri. Sayangnya, cengkeraman Heechul lebih kuat. "Aniyo, nae yeodongsaeng.. Kau akan berubah sebentar lagi.." Heechul tersenyum setan.

.

_-Sementara, disisi Minho-_

.

Minho masih saja memandangi foto Taemin. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan Siwon yang menyuruhnya keluar dari kamar dan memakai jas-nya, serta bujukan Kibum untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci. Minho hanya ingin sendirian hari ini.

Ne, sendirian. Hanya ingin memandangi foto Taemin dan meratapi nasibnya, yang sebenarnya sangat bukan hal yang pantas dilakukan seorang Choi. Siwon selalu mengajarinya untuk menjadi seorang Choi saat dirinya masih kecil.

"Jadilah seorang Choi yang tegas! Seorang Choi bahkan akan dengan sukarela mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi kebahagiaan keluarganya.. Egois memang, tapi hal itu biasanya membawamu pada kebahagiaanmu pada akhirnya.." kata Siwon saat itu sambil merangkul Kibum dan mengecup Kibum di puncak kepalanya. Minho merenung, mencoba mencari-cari makna dalam kata-kata Siwon.

Lama Minho berpikir. Sampai akhirnya Minho mendapatkan sebuah pertanyaan bersarang di kepalanya.

'_Mungkinkah Appa dulu juga mengalami hal seperti ini?_' batin Minho penuh tanya. Pikirannya mendadak membayangkan Siwon dengan yeoja lain selain Kibum, kemudian mendadak dipisahkan dan harus bersatu dengan Kibum. Bisa dibayangkannya perasaan Siwon saat itu sama hancurnya dengan perasaannya.

'_Seorang Choi bahkan akan dengan sukarela mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri.._' kata-kata Siwon mendadak terngiang lagi di telinga Minho. Hati Minho mendadak keras. Minho berpikir sejenak. Sudah diputuskannya akan mengikuti kata-kata Siwon. Walaupun itu akan mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Ne, paling nggak, aku akan menuruti Appa.." tekad Minho sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Mandi secepat mungkin, kemudian segera berpakaian dengan rapi dan meraih jas-nya dari lemari. Minho memandang ke cermin. Aura tegas seorang Choi Siwon bisa dirasakannya saat Minho memandang dalam matanya sendiri.

"Ne, Appa, Eomma, aku siap.." Minho melirik foto Taemin yang masih di atas tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya, kemudian dielusnya foto itu dengan lembut. "Mianhae, Taemin-ah.. Semoga kau mendapat namja lain yang lebih baik dariku.. Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.." kata Minho, kemudian mengecup foto itu lembut dan beranjak keluar kamar.

.

Di ruang tamu sudah berkumpul sebagian tamu yang merupakan kerabat mereka dan rekan bisnis Siwon dan Youngwoon. Minho mendekati Appa-nya dan tersenyum. "Annyeong, Appa.." sapa Minho pada Siwon.

Siwon menoleh. "Ne, annyeong, Minho-ah.. Tak kusangka kau bisa setampan ini.." kata Siwon memujinya sambil tersenyum lembut. Minho nyengir kecil. "Aku kan putramu, Appa.. Aku pasti tampan sepertimu.." balas Minho sambil menghambur memeluk Siwon.

Siwon membalas pelukan Minho, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya senyum yang terpasang di wajah tampannya. Lain Siwon, lain halnya dengan Yesung dan Jonghyun. Dua namja adik Minho itu hanya melongo tak percaya melihat hyung kesayangan mereka berlalu-lalang diantara tamu-tamu yang hadir. Jonghyun menyenggol lengan Yesung sambil tetap melongo kebingungan. Yesung hanya memasang tampang babbo andalannya melihat sosok Minho.

Keduanya berlari menghampiri Minho. "Hyung! Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" jerit Jonghyun sambil melambai-lambai berusaha menarik perhatian Minho dari segerombolan tamu yang menutupi keberadaan mereka. Cukup berhasil. Minho menoleh dan dengan tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata, namja itu berhasil mengenali sosok Jonghyun dan Yesung yang cukup 'tenggelam' di kerumunan orang.

"Ne, dongsaengdeul? Waeyo?" Minho tetap menampakkan wajahnya yang _cool_, sementara Yesung dan Jonghyun makin melongo melihat wajah hyung-nya. Mata Minho sedikit bengkak dan memerah. Senyum yang dimunculkan Minho—Yesung amat yakin itu bukan senyuman bahagia. Serta tatapan mata yang kosong, namun tetap kuat dan tajam.

"Aniyo, hyung.. Tapi… Apa kau yakin akan meneruskan pertunangan ini? Kau tahu? Err… Kau bahkan tak mencintai Key-noona, hyung.. Bagaimanapun, menurutku Key-noona berhak bahagia.. Dengan Onew-hyung!" rentetan kalimat Yesung memenuhi relung telinga Minho. _Ice Prince_ itu terdiam. Pikirannya kembali kacau mendengar susunan kalimat yang diucapkan dongsaengnya barusan.

'_Bagaimanapun, Key berhak bahagia.. Dengan Onew.._' Dada Minho sesak.

Bukankah kalau begitu dirinya juga berhak bahagia?

Dengan Taemin?

Bukan hanya Key yang berhak bahagia, bukan?

Minho mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Hatinya serasa membatu. "Setidaknya aku menuruti kata-kata Appa.." kata Minho sambil menunduk. Yesung terkesiap. Minho mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan sangat dingin. Seolah tanpa ekspresi.

"Hyung, sadarlah, Hyung! Key-noona ju—"

"Berhak bahagia? Aku tahu itu, Choi Jongwoon! Aku tahu! Aku tahu itu dengan jelas!" bentak Minho memotong kata-kata Yesung, membuat sang sasaran bentak berjengit kaget. Minho menggeram dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun, kebahagiaanku dan Key yang kami lepaskan. Aku berharap ada kemungkinan… Aku meraih kebahagiaanku dengan Key.. Dan… Bukan dengan—" Minho menghela nafas sejenak, "Taemin.."

Minho merasa airmatanya siap meluncur turun lagi. Dipejamkannya matanya, mencoba mengusir rasa sedih dan kehilangan dalam hatinya. Tapi sayangnya gagal. Butiran bening itu kembali meluncur dari mata Minho yang sudah bengkak.

"Minho-ah!" panggil Key dari arah tangga. Minho terhenyak, dihapusnya airmatanya cepat-cepat. Kemudian menatap Key yang berlari ke arahnya mengenakan gaun berwarna putih panjang, dan riasan tipis, membuat yeoja itu terlihat cantik dan segar. Minho tersenyum kecil.

"Waeyo, chagiya?" tanya Minho. Key terengah mengatur nafasnya. "A-Ano! Haaaaah… Haaah… Aku—Aku sudah mengatur rencana—MWORAGO? Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" tanya Key histeris sambil mundur selangkah. Minho hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Ne, setidaknya kan aku harus membiasakan panggilan itu untukmu.." kata Minho lirih, kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Key dan Yesung yang masih termangu. Sementara Jonghyun yang baru bisa keluar dari kerumunan segera berlari menghampiri Key dan Yesung. Matanya membulat melihat Key.

"Omo ~ Key-noona.. Neomu yeppeo.." kata Jonghyun melihat Key. Yang dilihat hanya melirik sejenak, kemudian berlalu dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Yesung mendorong badan Jonghyun menjauh. "Nanti kuceritakan.." janji Yesung pada saudara kembarnya.

Minho sendiri hanya duduk diam dengan manis layaknya anak kecil sampai saatnya Siwon memberikan kotak cincin pertunangan padanya untuk dipasangkan di jari Key.

Minho menatap kotak berwarna biru beludru itu dengan nanar. Dibukanya kotak itu perlahan. Diambilnya cincin itu dengan hati-hati. Dirabanya sejenak. Platina. Disusurinya permukaan cincin yang halus mengkilap itu. Sampai jarinya menemukan sesuatu diukir di atas cincin itu.

'_M & K'_

'_Minho &_ _Key_'

Minho meletakkan cincin itu kembali ke tempatnya. Berusaha mengusir rasa sesak yang lagi-lagi muncul di dadanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dihelanya nafas panjang, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke samping Siwon dan Kibum. Dilihatnya Siwon dan Kibum, sama-sama dengan mata tegas mereka menyapa tamu-tamu yang mendatangi mereka.

Kibum, dengan gaun berwarna biru muda, tampak cantik bersanding dengan Siwon yang mengenakan kemeja biru bergaris-garis. Sama dengan Youngwoon dan Jungsoo. Jungsoo, dengan gaun putih dan aksesori serba putih, seakan menambah kesan 'malaikat' yang melekat pada diri Jungsoo. Sementara suaminya, Youngwoon tampil dengan kemeja putih—mengimbangi Jungsoo—tetap terlihat tampan walaupun simple.

Siwon menarik Minho mendekat. "Kalian, naiklah ke atas anak tangga yang kedua, dan pasangkan cincin itu di jarinya.." kata Siwon. Minho mengangguk dan tersenyum—palsu.

"Ne, Appa.." katanya sebelum berlalu dan menghampiri Key diantara Jungsoo dan Youngwoon. Di ulurkannya tangan kanannya kearah Key.

"Ne, _my princess.. Would you like to come with me_?" tanya Minho. Key mengangguk mengerti. Sudah saatnya. Key menatap Jungsoo dan Youngwoon pilu dan beralih kearah Heechul dan Hangeng yang menyemangatinya sambil bermesraan.

Key mendengus sebal. Lalu menerima uluran tangan Minho dengan amat sangat tidak rela.

Minho menuntunnya naik ke anak tangga kedua seperti yang diperintahkan Siwon. Tangannya mengambil kotak cincin itu dari kantongnya, membukanya dan mengambil isinya.

Key menatapnya seolah tak percaya ketika namja Choi itu mulai membawa tangannya dan cincin itu mendekat. Tanpa sadar, Key memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

Tepat saat cincin dingin itu menyentuh kulit Key, pintu utama terdobrak kuat.

BRAKK—

"Key! Chagiya! Jangan lakukan ini! Aku mencintaimu, Key! Dan juga calon anak kita, Key! Key! Jebal!"

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Yeorobeuuuun ~~~ Minta pendapat dong gimana dengan chap ini.. :D trllu panjangkah? *iyaaaaaa* terlalu gaje kah? *iyaaaaaa!* nggak jelas kah? *pastiiiiiii*

Aduh2.. sebelumnya minta maaf bgt kalo chap ini sepertinya trlalu panjang ya? soalnya saking semangatnya nulis *plak* jadi keterusan :D maklum, saya trllu serius menumpahkan hasrat menulis saya yg lagi menggebu.. :p *haduh apa deh*

Okee, di akhir saya Cuma memohon…

**REVIEW/FLAME PLEASE? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Engagement

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior and SHINee belong to SMent, ELFs, Shawols, and GOD ^^ and the story belongs to me.. :D

Author : Iino Sayuri / Celi Sayuri

Warning : Genderswitch, bisa menyebabkan konflik dalam hati.. :p Alur agak nggak aturan..

Keterangan : semua uke jadi yeoja, smentara seme2 tetep namja :) Pairing : 2Min, dan banyak slight-nya..

* * *

><p>.<p>

Haaah ~~ *regangin jari* aish ~ setelah menghadapi UTS, akhirnya ni ff apdet juga :3 ada yg nunggu nggak? *readers : nggaaaaak#pundung

Aish ~ buat yg nunggu chap 3-nya You, jeongmal mianhae, aku blm smpet publish sekarang T.T ide udah ada, tpi giliran Ms. Word yang mesti nunggu sekitar setengah jam buat ngebukanya T.T hiks.. hiks.. minta doa biar Ms. Word ku cepet sembuh, ne? :)

YESUNGdahlah, selamat mnikmati :D

* * *

><p>Happy Reading and Enjoy! ^^<p>

.

.

"Key! Chagiya! Jangan lakukan ini! Aku mencintaimu, Key! Dan juga calon anak kita, Key! Key! Jebal!" Sontak, semua mata diruangan itu menatap kaget pada sesosok namja yang masih memakai piyama, dengan rambut acak-acakkan dan wajah yang masih berantakan.

Onew.

Key melotot. "Onew?" serunya panik sambil berlari menghampiri Onew. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo melotot melihat Key menghampiri dan mengecup bibir Onew lembut. Jungsoo terhuyung melihat pemandangan itu.

"Oh, Tuhanku.." gumam Jungsoo untuk yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan dipelukan Youngwoon. Youngwoon meraup tubuh mungil Jungsoo dalam gendongannya sambil memandang tajam pada Key. "Ikut Appa.. Appa mau bicara sebentar denganmu.." kata Youngwoon dengan dingin. Key menelan ludah takut. Pasalnya, baru kali ini dirinya melihat Youngwoon semarah itu. Biasanya yang terlihat hanya wajah Youngwoon yang tersenyum hangat atau malah kadang tersenyum mesum kalau sedang menatap Jungsoo.

"Dan bawa juga namja itu.." tambah Youngwoon sambil berjalan dengan hati-hati kearah kamar tamu. Key menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menggandeng Onew masuk melewati tamu-tamu serta Minho dan pasangan Choi yang dari raut wajahnya sangat jelas terlihat kaget. Key hanya nyengir dan mengangguk sesekali pada tamu yang memandangnya dengan aneh. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Onew yang kini raut wajahnya berubah serius. Onew mempercepat jalannya, dan sekarang keduanya berganti posisi. Sekarang Onew yang menggenggam tangan mungil itu erat-erat, seolah meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Keduanya berhenti sejenak didepan pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati Youngwoon dan Jungsoo. Onew menghela nafas kuat, kemudian, tangan kanannya mulai memutar kenop pintu sementara tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan Key erat.

"Permi—"

BUAKH!

Youngwoon memukul wajah Onew hingga namja itu jatuh tersungkur dibuatnya. Key refleks menjerit. Wajah Youngwoon memerah menahan marah. Youngwoon mendekati Key, lalu—

PLAK!

Key terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hidupnya, Youngwoon menamparnya. Ya, Appa-nya sendiri menamparnya. Kening Key mulai berkerut menahan tangis. Key mundur selangkah. "Appa.."

"Sejak kapan aku mengajarimu untuk menjadi yeoja seperti itu, hah?" bentak Youngwoon penuh emosi. "Sejak kapan aku dan eomma-mu mengajarimu untuk bertindak seperti itu, hah? Hah?" bentak Youngwoon lagi. Kali ini pertahanan Key roboh. Sepasang mata kucing itu mulai meneteskan airmatanya. "Appa.."

Onew tiba-tiba maju dan merentangkan tangannya didepan tubuh Key yang terguncang ketakutan. "Mianhae, ahjussi.. Aku.. Aku…" Onew menggigit bibirnya, kemudian berlutut dihadapan Youngwoon. "IZINKAN AKU MENIKAHI KEY!" Onew berseru sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Memang, sungguh tidak pas untuk melamar kekasihmu saat dia ada pada detik-detik pertunangannya. Apalagi jika kau melamar dengan wajah kusut, dan masih memakai piyama lagi. Key memandang Onew kalut.

"Aku serius.." Onew membuka suara, memandang tepat pada manik mata Youngwoon, "Key… Key… memang hamil.." aku Onew terus terang. Onew merogoh kantongnya dan menunjukkan selembar kertas yang berlambang rumah sakit.

"Ingat saat kau _check-up_ di rumah sakit dua minggu lalu, chagi? Aku mengambilkan hasilnya untukmu.. Dan aku benar-benar kaget saat melihat kertas itu.." Onew menunduk, "Ternyata perbuatan kita sebulan lalu membuahkan hasil.." Key benar-benar memerah saat Onew mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Youngwoon mengambil kertas itu dan melotot kaget. Youngwoon berusaha mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya dengan sedikit emosi.

"Itu hanya bercanda, kan! Tapi jelas aku masih tidak percaya! Aku ingin tahu, apa tujuanmu meneriakkan itu, hah? Dan kau, Key! Kau tahu kan eomma-mu sangat lemah! Dengan perkataan namja babbo satu ini, eomma-mu bisa saja sampai koma karena mendengar teriakan seorang namja yang mengatakan anak yeoja-nya hamil diluar nikah!" Youngwoon mengomel panjang lebar dihadapan pasangan itu. Sementara Onew dan Key hanya bisa menunduk dalam sampai sebuah suara kecil terdengar.

"Kangin.. Kangin-ah.." suara kecil yang terdengar lemah itu terus memanggil nama yang diberikan Jungsoo pada Youngwoon. Youngwoon cepat-cepat berbalik dan memeluk istrinya yang masih setengah sadar dan berusaha mendudukkan istrinya di ranjang. Tangan Youngwoon mengelus-elus pipi putih Jungsoo hendak menenangkannya. Kepala Youngwoon ditumpukan ke kepala Jungsoo walau tidak seluruhnya.

"Ne, yeobo.. Aku disini.. Aku disini.." Youngwoon menggenggam erat tangan istrinya, kemudian mengecup pipi Jungsoo lembut. Jungsoo sendiri hanya menerima perlakuan suaminya dengan pasrah. Namun, kedua matanya melirik pada Key dan Onew yang masih berdiri terpaku memperhatikan Jungsoo. Jungsoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Key-ah.. Dan kau, kemarilah.." panggil Jungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan. Key menggenggam tangan Onew dan menariknya mendekat pada Jungsoo.

"Ne, eomma.." Key berlutut, menyamakan tinggi eomma-nya diranjang dengan tingginya. Jungsoo memandangnya lemah. "Jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa itu terjadi.." pintanya lemah. Key dan Onew berpandangan.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Siwon dan Minho masih melongo _shock _memandang pintu kamar tamu dan teriakan marah Youngwoon yang terdengar. Kibum—seperti biasa—berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Sudah, yeobo.. Tenanglah dulu.." bujuknya sambil memeluk pinggang kekar Siwon. Tapi Siwon tetap melongo, kemudian memandang Minho tajam.

"Eottokhae?" gumam Siwon kecil. Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Mwo?"

"Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu hamil sementara dirinya tahu dia mau bertunangan dengan anakku?" Siwon meledak. Kibum refleks melepaskan pelukannya takut. Minho mundur selangkah mendengar bentakan Siwon.

Hening beberapa saat..

Minho memberanikan diri maju menghampiri Siwon. "Appa, aku nggak tahu sama sekali Key hamil atau nggak.. Aku cuma tahu kalau Key memang sudah punya namjachingu.." Minho melirik Siwon dengan takut. Siwon melotot.

"Mwo? Jadi kau selama ini sudah tahu kalau Key punya namjachingu? Dan kau tidak bilang pada Appa-mu?" bentak Siwon sadis. Kibum maju menenangkan Siwon yang sudah terbakar amarahnya.

PLAK!

Ditamparnya pipi Minho membuat wajah Minho terlempar ke samping. Kibum menjerit kaget dan mengelus pipi Minho yang kini memerah karena tamparan Siwon.

"Siwon-ah! Apa-apaan kau? Menampar putramu sendiri!" seru Kibum sambil memeluk Minho. Kini sudah tak diperdulikannya panggilan khusus untuk suaminya itu. Siwon hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam khasnya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja sambil melempar jas-nya ke lantai. Kibum memeluk Minho.

"Chagiya, gwaenchanayo?" Kibum menempelkan pelipisnya di pelipis Minho, menenangkan namja yang shock tersebut. Minho masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Eomma.." panggil Minho pelan. Kibum mengusap rambut Minho pelan.

"Ne, chagiya?" tanyanya. Minho memeluk Kibum erat. Menghirup aroma khas eomma-nya dalam-dalam.

"Aku mau pergi dulu.." kata Minho setelah beberapa lama.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Taemin lagi-lagi mengusap airmatanya. Sudah berapa kali dia menangis hari ini, Taemin tidak tahu. Kamarnya sudah penuh tisu dan foto Minho dalam pigura yang biasanya dipajang dikamarnya sekarang dipeluknya erat. Lagi-lagi airmatanya menetes. Dipeluknya pigura itu makin erat.

"Minho-oppa.. Minho-oppa.. Hiks.." Taemin lagi-lagi menangis. Taemin bisa mendengar Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamarnya lembut.

"Minnie.. Taeminnie.." panggil Sungmin sambil tetap mengetuk pintu kamar dongsaengnya itu. Hati Sungmin trenyuh mendengar isak tangis adiknya dari dalam kamar. "Taeminnie.."

TING TONG!

Bel pintu berbunyi. Sungmin menoleh sebentar, kemudian berjalan dengan gontai menuju arah pintu. Matanya membelalak kaget begitu mengetahui siapa dibalik pintu itu.

"Sungmin noo—"

BUAGH!

Sungmin dengan murka langsung menghajar sosok dibalik pintu itu yang ternyata adalah Minho. Yang menjadi sasaran amukan hanya bisa melongo antara heran dan kesakitan. Sial sekali Minho hari ini! Di rumah ditampar Appa-nya sendiri, sekarang dihajar Sungmin. Minho meringis menahan nyeri yang melanda rahangnya.

"Sungmin noo—"

"KAU! DASAR NAMJA JAHAT!" jeritan yeoja imut itu memotong kalimat Minho yang masih mengusap-usap rahangnya. Sungmin mulai menyatukan kelima jarinya lagi membentuk tinju, sambil menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Minho.

"PERGI KAU! KAU TAK TAHU KAN BETAPA MENDERITANYA TAEMIN HARI INI, HAH?" bentak Sungmin sambil kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang Minho. Sedangkan Minho hanya diam saja menerima semua serangan dari yeoja itu. Minho merasa pantas menerima ini semua.

BUAGH!

"Ini karena membuat Taeminnie-ku menangis!" sekarang yeoja itu meneteskan airmatanya juga. Minho lagi-lagi hanya meringis menahan sakit yang makin mendera. Bisa dirasakannya bibirnya berdarah.

BUAGH!

"Ini karena kau tak menepati janjimu untuk menjaga Taemin!" Sungmin benar-benar dikuasai amarahnya sekarang. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa tetangga yang melihat perkelahian yang tak wajar ini. Seorang yeoja memukuli seorang namja dan bahkan namja itu tak membalas pukulan yeoja yang jelas-jelas terlihat lebih lemah darinya.

Sungmin bersiap memukul Minho lagi. Nyaris saja kepalan tangan Sungmin menyentuh rahang Minho lagi kalau saja Taemin tidak berteriak menghentikan kegiatan brutal Sungmin.

"Eonni!" Sungmin menoleh.

"Eonni!" Taemin berlari kearah pintu dan segera memeluk Sungmin dari belakang untuk menghentikan eonni-nya berbuat lebih jauh pada Minho.

"Jebal.. Stop, eonni.. Tolong hentikan ini.. Jebal.." Taemin memohon sambil memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan memelas. Sungmin masih tidak terima. Ditatapnya adiknya tajam.

"Aniya, Taeminnie! Namja ini sudah menyakitimu dan kau masih menghalangiku memberinya pelajaran? Hah! Jangan harap aku berhenti, Lee Taemin!" bentak Sungmin sadis, kemudian kembali melayangkan satu tinjunya ke pipi Minho yang sudah terlihat memar. Minho sendiri mulai terlihat kewalahan menghadapi tinjuan Sungmin.

"Eonni! Eonni! Hentikan!" airmata Taemin kembali meluncur tanpa dikehendaki. Sungmin sedikit terhenyak melihat airmata Taemin. Sungmin memandang nanar pada Minho sebentar, kemudian melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Minho dengan kasar, membuat tubuh tinggi itu terbanting ke teras rumah kedua yeoja itu. Minho mengerang sedikit.

Sungmin memandang tidak suka pada Minho yang terbaring mengenaskan, kemudian berlalu masuk begitu saja.

Taemin menghampiri Minho yang sekarang berusaha berdiri. Airmatanya kembali menetes.

"Minho-oppa.. Oppa.. Hiks.. Wae? Kenapa kau datang? Bukannya kau—"

"Boleh aku menikahimu, Taeminnie?"tanya Minho sambil mengelap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya, seraya berlutut didepan Taemin. Taemin melotot.

"Oppa… Bukannya kau—"

"Bertunangan? Kh. Aniya.. Itu hanya paksaan Appa.. Aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah bersamamu. Sudah pernah kubilang kan dulu bahwa aku akan terus bersamamu dan menjagamu.." Minho meraih tangan Taemin yang masih kaget dengan lembut, "Saranghae.." Minho mengecup punggung tangan Taemin dengan mesra. "Jadi, eottokhae?"

"ANIYA!" belum sempat Taemin menjawab, sebuah kata keramat sudah meluncur duluan dari bibir tipis Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan pelan menuruni tangga beranda membuat Minho bersembunyi ketakutan di belakang Taemin. Sungmin makin mendekat sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tunggu sampai Taeminnie selesai SMA baru boleh.." sambung Sungmin dingin, kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah masuk lagi.

Minho melongo. Cengo. Taemin apalagi.

"Eon-Eonni… Serius?" tanya Taemin terbata. Taemin masih belum bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Sungmin menoleh sedikit.

"Kau mau atau tidak? Kalau memang tidak mau, ya tidak usah!" balas Sungmin tajam. Taemin membelalakkan matanya gembira, kemudian berlari memeluk Sungmin erat-erat.

Sungmin sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membalas pelukan Taemin lembut. Tangannya mengelus rambut lembut adiknya. Minho yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar.

.

"Mwo? Jadi ceritanya seperti itu?" tanya Jungsoo dengan kaget saat Key dan Onew selesai bercerita. Youngwoon merangkul Jungsoo yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan bangun dulu, chagi.. Kau masih lemah.." Youngwoon mengingatkan yeoja cantik dalam pelukannya itu. Jungsoo memilih menuruti perkataan suaminya.

Key menunduk takut. "Ne, kami memang berpacaran sudah lama, eomma.." Key meraih tangan Onew dengan gugup, "Aku mencintainya, eomma.." kata Key sambil menunduk makin dalam. Sementara Onew sendiri berusaha santai walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya benar-benar gugup karena dipelototi oleh Youngwoon dan Jungsoo secara bergantian.

"Tapi… Kau sudah bertunangan, chagi.." kata Jungsoo lirih. Key mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aniyo, eomma.. Shireo! Aku hanya mencintai Jinki.. Eomma, kumohon mengertilah.. Aku mencintainya, eomma.."

"Tapi menikah tak cukup hanya dengan cinta, Key-ah.."

"Jinki punya pekerjaan.."

"Ani! Eomma nggak setuju.. Kecuali…"

"Kecuali apa, ahjumma?" Onew ikutan dalam pembicaraan itu. Jungsoo menghela nafasnya sebentar, kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

"Kecuali kau gugurkan bayi itu dulu, Key.."

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>Eottokhae? Jelek ya? jelek kan? ==' ngetiknya pas tepat setelah selesai UTS sih, jadi masih kebayang2 sama sosiologi dan kawan2nya itu -_- UTS PKn saya hancuuuur! *frustasi#numpang curcol ngg penting<p>

Ne, mau bales2 review dulu boleh kan? :D boleh doong :p kkk ~

* * *

><p>.<p>

**dewkaem** : annyeong chingu :) gomawo sudah menunggu ^^ mian apdetnya luama buanget ==' authornya baru selesai UTS :D hehehe ~

.

**Ilia funtimes** : ne, kok bisa ya? O.o siapa sih authornya? *readers : kamu, babboooo!#tunjuk Celi* annyeong, chingu :D *lupa nyapa* ini udah apdet :D mian yah, lama banget ==' huks.. tuntutan sekolah.. T.T

.

**Chilla** : annyeong chingu :) gomawo udah mau baca :D ne, emang bener Key hamil :p kkk ~ yang ngehamilin? Si Onew dong :p *pletak* ini uda apdet, chingu :) mian yah, updatenya lama banget T.T sebenernya mau pake paket kilat sih, tapi ngg sempet ke kantor pos *duagh#ditendang ke kamar HaeHyuk

.

**elfishy** : annyeong chingu :) mian apdetnya lama banget soalnya seminggu lalu lagi UTS T.T huks.. sedih banget? jinjjayo? Padahal ini konsepnya humor lho sebenernya.. O.O nyasar ke sedih yah? Gomawo udah mw baca ya chingu :D

.

**Ne, sekarang boleh giliran saya yang minta review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Engagement

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior and SHINee belong to SMent, ELFs, Shawols, and GOD ^^ and the story belongs to me.. :D

Author : Iino Sayuri / Celi Sayuri

Warning : Genderswitch, bisa menyebabkan konflik dalam hati.. :p Alur agak nggak aturan..

Keterangan : semua uke jadi yeoja, smentara seme2 tetep namja :) Pairing : 2Min, dan banyak slight-nya..

.

* * *

><p>Ne, setelah lama ngg apdet, akhirnya apdet juga :3 kkk ~ yah, silahkan dibaca aja :p<p>

Happy Reading and Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kecuali apa, ahjumma?" Onew ikutan dalam pembicaraan itu. Jungsoo menghela nafasnya sebentar, kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

"Kecuali kau gugurkan bayi itu dulu, Key.."

Mata Key membulat _shock_ menatap Jungsoo dan Youngwoon bergantian. Kemudian, menatap mata Onew dengan ragu.

"Ha-Haruskah itu, eomma?" tanya Key dengan lemas. Jungsoo mengangguk. "Ye, chagi. Tapi, eomma sama sekali tak melihat perubahan fisikmu ya? Juga, kau nggak muntah-muntah atau mengalami _morning sick_ seperti yeoja pada umumnya?" selidik Jungsoo sambil memegang bahu putrinya.

Key mengangkat bahu, "Molla yo, eomma.. Aku hanya kadang merasa aneh sampai Jinki memberiku surat itu.." jawab Key.

"Mungkin sama denganmu, yeobo.. Bukankah dulu dua kehamilanmu itu juga sangat tenang?" kali ini Youngwoon yang menjawab. Jungsoo meraih wajah Youngwoon dan mengelus pipinya, membuat Key menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Ya! Eomma.. Appa.. Aku dicuekin, ya?" Key memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. Jungsoo dan Youngwoon kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada anak yeoja semata wayangnya. "Ya! Pokoknya eomma nggak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus gugurkan kandunganmu dulu.." Key _sweatdrop_ dalam hati, '_Dasar.. Kalo diingetin aja jadi judes lagi.. Coba kalo nggak, bakal mesra-mesraan terus sama Appa.._' batin Key.

"Ani, eomma.. Aku sudah bilang, aku nggak akan menggugurkan bayiku.." bantah Key tegas. Youngwoon berdiri, "Lalu, kau mau nama keluarga kita tercoreng, hah?" tanya Youngwoon tajam sambil membantu Jungsoo berdiri. "Ani.." jawab Key pendek. Onew menepuk bahu Key menyemangati kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu? Kalau kau memang tak mau itu terjadi, gugurkan bayi itu!" perintah Jungsoo mutlak, kemudian berlalu pergi begitu saja. Youngwoon memandang Key sebentar, "Lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu keputusan eomma-mu itu.." pesannya, kemudian berlari menyusul istrinya. Key menatap nanar pada lantai marmer putih tersebut.

Onew menepuk bahu Key dengan lembut, "Sudahlah, chagiya.. Pikirkan dulu keputusanmu.. Apapun keputusanmu…" Onew menghela nafas sebentar, "Akan kudukung.." kata Onew, kemudian ikut berjalan meninggalkan Key yang masih termenung sendirian.

'_Benarkah aku hamil?_' Key membatin tak percaya sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi?" Heechul menyentak yeodongsaengnya itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Di belakangnya, Hangeng hanya menahan pinggang istrinya itu dengan lembut, "Sabarlah dulu, chagi.." bujuk Hangeng sambil mengajak Heechul duduk yang langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh Heechul. Sementara Onew mengkeret melihat Heechul yang marah berapi-api.

Heechul mendekati Key dengan mata menyala-nyala. "Kenapa kau mendadak kabur, Keeeey-ah?" Heechul mengguncang-guncang bahu yeodongsaengnya itu dengan kuat. Key hanya diam, tapi kali ini Onew bertindak. "Ya! Noona, jangan begitu! Kasihan anakku nanti.." kata Onew santai sambil melepaskan Key dari cengkeraman Heechul dan membawanya menjauh.

Heechul dan Hangeng melongo shock. "_S-Shen me?"_ tanya Hangeng terbata tak percaya diikuti Heechul. "A-Anak? Apa maksudmu dengan anak?" tanya Heechul sambil mengguncang bahu Onew. Onew mulai nyengir gelisah. Bagaimanapun, dirinya belum siap untuk menjadi bahan utama hidangan pembuka bernama Sup Onew hasil karya Kim Heechul—_Tan Xi Che_.

"Jawab aku, Lee Jinki!" Heechul menoleh kearah Key dengan tega, "Kalau kau tidak menjawab, akan kucekik kekasihmu sampai mati!" Key berdiri, mau protes, "Ya! Hee-eonni! Kenapa aku yang—"

"DIAM, KIM KEYBUM!" Heechul membentak Key sambil tangannya mencengkeram kerah piyama Onew, membuat Onew sedikit terangkat ke udara. Onew menelan ludah kecut, tak disangkanya yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini punya kekuatan yang sebegitu mengerikannya. Key berdiri dan mengguncang lengan eonni-nya, "Eonni ~ Turunkan dia ~ Turunkaaan ~ Jebaal ~" Key memohon sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Heechul pada kerah piyama Onew. "Hee-eonni ~ Tolong turunkan diaa.." Key memohon.

Heechul menoleh kearah Key dan melemparkan tatapan sadis, "Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dan akan kulepaskan namja bodoh ini!" kata Heechul dengan dingin, dan diiyakan oleh Key.

"Ne, jelaskan padaku.." kata Heechul setelah menurunkan—lebih tepatnya membanting—Onew ke lantai, sementara Onew hanya meringis-ringis menahan sakit di pantatnya yang berciuman dengan lantai. Hangeng membantu Onew berdiri.

"Ya! Ayo, jelaskan padaku!" perintah Heechul dengan galak sambil mengguncang kecil bahu Key, sementara Key hanya menunduk takut. Hangeng beranjak mendekati mereka berdua, "Yeobo, kukira adikmu takkan bicara kalau kau bentak begitu.." Hangeng menepuk bahu Key, "Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua keluar dulu sambil minum kopi atau jus atau jalan-jalan? Kukira itu akan membuatmu nyaman dan berani bicara.." saran namja China tersebut, kemudian kembali menghampiri Onew yng masih saja ngedumel tidak jelas.

Heechul dan Key terdiam selama beberapa saat, "Hmm.. Boleh juga.." Heechul menggumam sambil tersenyum kecil, kemudian menoleh kearah Key. "Key-ah.. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Sudah lama kita nggak keluar bareng.." Heechul menggandeng tangan adiknya seperti saat masih kecil dulu, "Ne, kajja, Key-ah.." sementara Key yang dari tadi hanya menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk riang.

"Ne, kajja.."

.

"Mwooo? Jadi begitu ya?" Heechul meminum jus jeruknya, kemudian mendesah tertahan, "Tak kusangka adikku akan mendahuluiku dalam urusan anak.." Heechul tertawa kecil, sementara Key hanya mengaduk-aduk jus _strawberry_-nya dengan gundah. Key meletakkan kepalanya keatas meja _café_.

"Akh.. Itu kan berarti eonni saja yang kurang berusaha.." Key terkikik pelan, "Lain kali lebih rutin, eonni.." saran Key sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Heechul yang bersemu merah. Heechul mengacak rambut panjang Key pelan. "Ne, sekarang aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.." Heechul menggeser kursinya mendekat kearah Key.

Heechul mengelus perut Key pelan, "Kau benar-benar hamil?" pertanyaan pertama, dan Key mengangguk. Heechul menatap mata Key, "Kau mencintai Jinki?" pertanyaan kedua dan Key kembali mengangguk dengan cepat. Heechul menghela nafas, "Kau… Mencintai bayi ini?" pertanyaan ketiga dan Key terdiam. Ragu-ragu antara harus menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

"Eonni.." Key menggumam, "Aku… Aku tidak tahu.." Key mengelus perutnya, "Di satu sisi, aku menginginkannya.. Sebagai separuh nyawaku, tentu aku sejujurnya tidak tega membunuhnya.." Key menengadah, "Tapi, eomma dan appa…" perkataan Key terputus oleh setitik airmata yang mengalir turun dari mata kucingnya.

Heechul dengan sigap memeluk adiknya itu, "Sabarlah dulu, Key-ah.." Heechul mengelus rambut coklat Key, "Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya...pertahankanlah bayi ini, Key.. Bagaimanapun, kalau kau menggugurkannya... sama saja kau sudah membunuh satu nyawa.." jelas Heechul, membuat Key menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Ragu dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu dalam benak Key. Key benar-benap pusing sekarang. Ya, benar kata Heechul. Jika ia membunuh bayi ini, tentu saja ia akan menjadi pembunuh—apalagi ini adalah anaknya sendiri, darah dagingnya.

Tapi...kalau ia mempertahankannya...

Key membayangkan kembali raut wajah Youngwoon yang benar-benar terlihat marah serta raut kecewa umma-nya.

"Eonni..." panggil Key pelan, membuat Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Ne, Key-ah?"

"Aku...akan mempertahankannya.."

.

.

Seorang namja mirip _keroro_ kini sedang berdiri sambil meremas-remas tangannya dengan gelisah. Matanya melihat kearah bel kecil yang berada didepannya, dan kemudian memencetnya, masih dengan ragu-ragu. Setelah beberapa saat, mendapati tak ada tanggapan, Minho kembali memencet bel kecil itu, berharap Taemin—dirinya berada di depan rumah Taemin sekarang—akan mendengarnya.

Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat bayangan Taemin yang dengan segera berlari kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ne, nugu—"

GREP!

Perkataan Taemin langsung dipotong oleh Minho yang dengan sigap segera memeluk tubuh mungil Taemin tanpa aba-aba. Minho langsung menyurukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu yeoja itu, membuat Taemin mendelik kaget.

"Ya! Minho-ya! Untuk apa kau disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya—"

"Tolong diam sebentar, chagiya.." Minho menghirup aroma tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya itu dalam-dalam, "Biarkan saja seperti ini.." pinta Minho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Taemin yang awalnya hanya diam, kini mulai beranjak membalas pelukan kekasihnya, lupa bahwa tadi pagi dia menangis hebat karena Minho.

Tiba-tiba Minho melepaskan pelukannya dan bergerak berlutut dihadapan Taemin yang menatapnya dengan mata makin membulat. "O-Omo! Minho-ya! Apa yang kau—"

"Jebal, Taeminnie.. Mianhamnida.." Minho dapat merasakan matanya memanas lagi, "Jebal, tolong maafkan aku ~ Tolong.. Aku sadar.. Aku... Aku—" kalimat Minho terpotong ketika dirinya merasakan Taemin memeluknya dengan lembut. Bahkan Minho dapat merasakan nafas yeoja itu yang berhembus pelan di lehernya.

"Gwaenchana, Minho-ya.. Gwaenchana.." Taemin mengusap punggung Minho dengan lembut, "Gwaenchana.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Minho-ya.. Tenanglah.." Taemin masih mengusap punggung namja itu saat tiba-tiba Minho memeluknya erat, membawa Taemin ikut terduduk bersamanya di teras rumah Taemin. Beruntung Sungmin belum pulang, Minho tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sungmin seandainya yeoja kelinci itu melihatnya dalam posisi begini.

Minho mengumpulkan nafasnya, memberanikan diri. "Taemin, ayo kita menikah!"

.

.

=TBC=

* * *

><p>Yak, ini masih tbc (lagi) ==' #ngek<p>

Yasudahlah, bales review dulu deh :3

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Ilia funtimes** : ne, seperti yg diatas, Key beneran hamil :p kkk ~ ne, gomawo ^^ review lagi ya? :p #plak

.

**yani** : dilanjut kok : ;) ini chap 6-nya udah ada :p

.

**random person** : kkk ~ dimana ada Onew, disana selalu ada Onew Condition :p #dilempar tofu

mian apdetnya lama, dulu2 lagi ngg ada feel bwt ngerjain ni ff :3 apdet-pun hasilnya pendek ==' jeosonghamnidaaa ~~ #180 degree bow

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne, akhir kata, boleh minta review? :3<strong>


End file.
